


【盾冬】Protector

by panzoo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panzoo/pseuds/panzoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>某个下雨夜大盾从街上捡来了一个正发情的Omega……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha！Steve/ Omega！Bucky
> 
> 吧唧站街设定、站街设定、站街设定……重要的事情还是说三遍吧。另外由于这个设定原因，所以会无法避免的涉及他人/Bucky，都是非感情线上的更不会有详细描写，因为我自己也吃不下……请相信我这是一篇盾冬文！不过还是先提醒下CP洁癖严重的还是想好了再看吧……
> 
> 他们注定属于彼此，所以最后会是大家都能接受的HE嗯。

01

 

“这他妈是什么味道？”那个Alpha充满愠怒的声音忽然劈头盖脸地下来，Bucky一时没有反应过来，对方前一秒明明还性致高昂。然后他便意识到是怎么回事了。因为他也开始感到后穴痒酥酥地开始流出分泌物，并且感到强烈的渴望哪个人的老二能够马上就操进来，想必自己体温一定高的吓人。铁打的事实摆在面前——他发情了。对于一个被标记过的Omega来说，没什么比这个更糟糕了。

“滚出去！”身上那个陌生的Alpha现在已经变得暴怒了——不能完全怪他，空气中的信息素真的越来越浓烈了。没等Bucky说什么就把他拎起来丢出了门外，像对待倒胃口的垃圾一样。“你这个小贱货，这个样子还敢出来卖。”

门在他身后嫌恶地“砰”地一声关上，留Bucky全身赤裸，抱着自己的衣服呆呆站在那里。本来这笔生意之后他就能有足够的钱来买抑制剂了。他的发情本该在两周之后才来的。是前两天和Jarvis一起嗑着玩的那个什么新药？还是某个客人在他的饮料里偷偷添了料？或者他现在的身体状况发情期已经没什么“周期性”可讲了……究竟是什么原因使发情提前无从而知，Bucky只知道他遇上大麻烦了。一面忍受着下面一波强于一波的热潮袭击，一面挣扎着勉强把衣物裹在身上，Bucky艰难地站起身来，感觉双腿软得像面条。

好在不是未结合的Omega。Bucky在心里安慰自己，现在身上这个味道任何Alpha都会退避三舍，他只要撑到家就可以安全地熬着等待这发情的折磨过去了——如果他能撑得到那里。

被标记过的Omega发情的味道会让除标记者外几乎所有异性躲得远远的。这与动物标记领地类似的生理现象是进化留给Omega们的保护机制，却也残忍地使某些运气不好的Omega生活在地狱之中。外面的夜空下着雨，阵阵寒气侵袭着Bucky的身体。冰凉的雨点打在身上无异于为他的处境雪上加霜，他现在浑身都在打着哆嗦。在穿过一个巷子时，Bucky被一波空前猛烈的热潮击中，他跪倒在地上缩成一团，绝望地等待这热潮淡下去。

这种情况下想不吸引某些不怀好意的Beta的注意是不可能的。被标记Omega的信息素对他们反倒没有对Alpha那么大影响，加之雨水的稀释，此时的Bucky在他们眼里就如同一份免费的美餐。

“被主人遗弃的小Omega，你要是同意帮我吸出来，我和我的朋友们保证好好帮你解决问题。”为首的那个人掐起他的脸说。

“滚开。”Bucky挥开对方的手说，无视身体正叫嚣着要他同意他们卑劣的开价。

这话成功地把Beta们镇住了一秒。不是所有 Omega都能抛出如此强硬的气场，更何况还发着情。但Bucky生来就是这个倔脾气，就算做为一个男妓他也从不会向自己看不上的Alpha或Beta低头。

“等等，我好像见过你。”另一个Beta说，满脸的不屑，“别以为我不知道你是干什么的，一个婊子还如此自恃清高吗？”他说着又不顾反抗掰过Bucky的下巴。

谁都没想到Bucky会一个拳头招呼上去，在那个Beta的脸上漂亮地留下了一块青紫，鲜血从对方的鼻孔中不住地流了下来。这一举动彻底惹怒了那群人，他们蜂拥而上开始对这个Omega拳打脚踢。方才那一拳已经用尽了Bucky全部力量，他再也稳不住身体，终于倒在地上，心里清楚这些人打完之后便会轮流地来上他，不尽兴绝对不会停止。强忍着肚子上、腿上的巨痛，他自始至终没有发出一声叫喊。

他一向不喜欢下雨天。是不是这种天气总是没有好事发生？

他已经没有力气想了。

 

入夜了，华灯初上。天空下起了雨，路面一片湿滑，无疑给整个城市的交通添上了一副重担，Steve不得不停下摩托在由无数机动车组成的长龙中等待着放行，这令他有些不悦。Steve不喜欢这样的雨。骑着自己心爱的哈雷自由驰骋是他最爱做的事，而在这拥挤的城市里他那唯一一点小乐趣竟也不得满足。

这令人绝望的交通。

拥堵的地点离他的住所只有几个街区了。或许此时超捷径走前面的小巷是一个不错的选择。

 

当哈雷的车灯打在那些人身上时，他们嚣张得丝毫没有停手的意思，继续对躺在地上的人拳打脚踢，好像觉得不论何人只会默默装作没看见，就像大部分人会做的那样。可是他们遇上的是Steve，最看不惯别人受欺凌的Steve。

“嘿，别光知道以大欺小。”Steve喊道，顺手揪过其中打得最起劲的那个把他推开，对方下意识地反扑向他，他只得又照着那人脸上狠狠地来了一拳，这个举动令在场所有人都蒙了一下。片刻后才回过神的混混们后一拥而上挥着拳头想打回来，这下Steve抬起长腿一脚把最先上来的那个踢倒在地，又在其余上来帮忙的人脸上分别添了一拳。“滚！”他抛出自己Alpha的声音对他们吼道，那几个显然是Beta的混混哪里能够抵御这种气场，听后立马屁滚尿流地落荒而逃。

被他们打的人蜷缩成一团，浑身颤抖，几乎失去了意识。Steve快步走过去在他身边蹲下，把对方的手臂架在自己肩头扶他站了起来，“你还好吗？伤得重不重？”

映入Steve眼帘的是张精致面孔，美丽的灰绿色眸子无焦距地望着Steve，饱满的双唇微张着，下唇因为刚刚饱受自己牙齿的折磨红得过分，略带婴儿肥的脸蛋在雨中却苍白得可怕，脸上还有几处擦伤像是刚刚的殴打所致。他正急促地喘息着。一滴不知汗水还是雨水的液体沿着这张脸庞滑下，最后从他有一道浅浅沟壑的下巴上滴了下来。有那么一刻Steve竟看呆了。

“你还好吗？”见没有得到回答他又问了一遍，握住对方肩膀轻轻摇了摇。

回答他的是一声难受的呻吟。Steve再一次愣住了，注意到对方滚烫的皮肤以及空气中浓郁的Omega信息素的味道，即使被雨水冲淡了也无法忽视，答案再明显不过——“你发情了。”这是一个陈述句。他再次嗅了嗅那信息素的味道，庆幸自己还保持着从军生涯留下的定时服用Alpha的抑制剂的“老派”习惯，那信息素的气味对他不会有什么影响。

面前这个Omega现在的样子虚弱得像是随时会晕倒，靠在墙上打着哆嗦，身上唯一一件白色的短袖T恤已经湿透了贴在身上。怎么会有人在这种天气穿这么少？Steve迅速脱下自己的外套，披在对方肩头，但当视线落在对方脖子上时他又有些后悔自己刚刚的举动。因为他看到就在这个陌生Omega的脖子上，在那只有发情时才出现的Omega腺体位置，有着一个可以说是丑陋的疤痕。那块皮肤看起来像是被什么野兽用牙齿狠狠撕咬过——但留下那痕迹的不是什么字面意义上的“野兽”，而是一个发着情的Alpha的齿痕，象征着标记的成功。这个已结合的Omega已经有了伴侣。Steve意识到他就这样给对方套上满是自己气味的衣服实在有些有些不妥，如果被对方的Alpha闻见会不会闹出什么误会？

“你住在哪里？我该怎么联系你的家人——你的Alpha？”他问，忽视了内心小小的失望。

“我没有……没有……人可以联系……”他听到那个Omega喘着粗气艰难地说。

“那我送你去医院。”这让Steve暂时放下了顾虑。

“不！不要！……别去医院……”对方突然慌张了起来，全身紧绷，“求你……我不能去医院……我能自己解决。”

“你受伤了。”他的话完全不能另Steve放心，但那个Omega惊慌的样子最终让他妥协了下来，“好吧，但你起码需要些抑制剂啊。我知道有家药店就在一条街外。”

 

TBC


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 捡回家了。。。【summary可以再不正经点吗。。

02

 

那个Alpha竟会对一个陌生人如此轻信，进药店时甚至连那辆价值不菲的哈雷都没有锁。Bucky趴在摩托车上胡乱想着。以及在这种处境下向自己施以援手的人竟然是个Alpha，这令他难以置信。对方在打跑那些Beta后没有一下扑上来占有他让他十分意外，一时间他还以为自己碰上的是一个战斗力过强的Omega，但裹在他身上的夹克里充斥着的那股令人安心的好闻的味道又明确地说明了他的属性。然而他没有被自己的气味驱走只有一个原因——说真的，现在哪个这年龄的Alpha还会服用抑制剂？转念又一想，也许这是自己从没接触过的真正正派的Alpha们对伴侣表示忠贞的方式？想到这里他心里面涌上一股酸楚，一定是这该死的发情期导致的。

那个Alpha从药店出来时，另一波热潮正席卷着Bucky的身体。见此他三步并作两步冲过来，把一个小瓶打开塞入Bucky手中，“来，把这个喝下去。”看着他将瓶中的液体一饮而尽，有些为难地说，“大概需要一点时间才能发挥药效，抱歉啊，这已经是他们这起效最快的了。”

Bucky摇摇头，“没关系，谢了。”见对方欲言又止的样子，意识到了什么，他微微一笑，“买抑制剂的钱我会想办法还你的。”

“不，不，这道不用，就是——你的住处在哪里？我送你回去吧。”

Bucky说了一个街道的名字。

“那离这里至少有四十分钟的路程，你需要一个近一点的地方休息。”对方皱了皱眉，“我的公寓离这里不远，或许我们可以……”他没敢继续说下去，意识到作为一个Alpha邀请陌生Omega去自己家里这个提议就算对方没在发情都太大胆失礼了，“我的意思是说，你需要一个休息的地方。”他小心地解释着。

“嗯，如果没什么不方便的话……”Bucky说。他有什么资格觉得失礼呢？这个Alpha如果知道他的身份，不知谁才是会被嫌弃的那个。

哈雷摩托在雨中慢慢行驶，Bucky坐在陌生Alpha后面，无力地依偎在他身上，后穴持续分泌的液体估计会把下面那块真皮坐垫污染得不成样子。但是对方热腾腾的体温透过身上仅剩的薄薄的T恤传来，像一缕阳光穿过这笼罩整个城市及Bucky心头的雨雾，点亮了一切。那个Alpha有一头好看的金发，被雨打湿后打起了绺，滴下水来，流进后颈的衣服里。他把脸紧紧贴在那宽阔的后背上，忽然感到久违的安心。有一点可以肯定的是他是一个强大的Alpha，想必属于他的Omega会很幸福。

“给我穿你的外套，你的Omega不会生气吗？”问题脱口而出。

“我……其实我还没有伴侣。”是他的错觉，还是对方耳根变红了？荡漾在心中的那窃喜的心情又是怎么一回事？

 

“这是客房，你可以先洗个澡。”金发Alpha半扶半抱地把他带到自己公寓客房的大床上躺下，“我去给你拿一些我的干净衣物，你先将就穿一下，你自己的都湿透了——那药起效果了吗？“

Bucky摇摇头。上一波热潮已经过去了，但后穴里面那种麻痒感会一直伴随着他直到情潮完全消退为止。

“该死的，明明说了要见效最快的……”

Bucky噗地轻笑了一声，对方的样子仿佛比自己还着急。“即使最快的抑制剂也要几个小时才能把整个发情期完全压制下去。”也就是说在那之前他至少还有好几个热潮要挨。

“这样啊……怪不得药店的服务员说你可能会需要……”他窘迫地挠了挠头，Bucky扬起了眉毛，“她说你会需要里面的东西。”他把药店的袋子递给Bucky，半透明的口袋中隐约可见另一个比抑制剂的药盒长很多的盒子。“你先去洗个澡吧，我去给你找几件衣服来。”他说完尴尬地退出了房间关好门。仿佛自己才是这里的客人。

金发Alpha出去后Bucky将那个修长的盒子里面的物品拿了出来握在手中，嘴角不由向上扬起一个漂亮的弧度，这道真的很周到。

 

热潮是在他洗澡时到来的。Bucky缩在浴缸里，热水从头上浇下来在浴室里蒸起一层浓浓的雾气。他从身旁的架子上抓起那个Alpha买给他的按摩棒，跪趴在浴缸里，一只手握着自己的分身，另一只手伸到后穴迫不及待地把粗壮的假阳具塞进自己饥渴的后庭，那里已湿得不需要任何润滑剂或扩张。“唔……啊……”他被操得不住呻吟着，满足地嗜着硅胶按摩棒上的凸起擦过阴道壁产生的快感，柱身上那些小的凸起不断刺激着列腺加之手上的撸动很快就使他下面射得一塌糊涂……

终于清理干净自己的身体，站在穿衣前看着里面的人，终于得以细致观察那个陌生金发Alpha的家，考究的装潢包裹了公寓的每一个角落，宽敞的浴室被打理得一尘不染，就连客房内也用许多精致的艺术品装饰着。说实话，这种风格与那个人给Bucky的印象不尽相同，但却足以表明对方是个有钱的单身Alpha。他的客人中不乏这样的人，所以这样的公寓Bucky也不是第一次来了，但没有一次是以这样的方式。没有被压在床上操得昏天黑地，没有在事后立刻被甩来一沓钱赶出门去，他身上穿着那个Alpha借给他的衣裤，尺码在身上稍稍大了一圈，棉质T恤的领子歪歪的挂在肩头，让脖子上那个丑陋的咬痕更加显眼。他下意识用手捂住了那里，内心又有了那种羞愧感。

“Hi，我方便进来吗？”那个金发Alpha站在半敞的门外，轻轻叩了叩门，仿佛这房子是属于Bucky的，而对自己是打搅他的客人。

“嗯，进来吧。”他应道，连忙从镜子前面走开。看到对方走进房间，站在屋子中央，Bucky此时才有机会好好端祥他的外貌——他看起来十分年轻，最多三十岁出头，但全身又散发着成熟沉稳的气质；高高的个子，肩膀很宽，好看的身材线条一路向下到腰际又一下子收敛下来，构成一个标准的倒三角，上身那件白色T恤珊下面的肌肉若隐若现，健硕却又自然，丝毫没有在健身房刻意锻炼出的过分做作，加上那两条同样完美的长腿，Bucky打赌这性感的身材绝对不逊于任何男模。更不要说那张同样火辣逼人的面孔，单是那对深蓝色的眼睛就可以让数不清的Omega溺死其中。对方应该也刚洗过澡，半干的金发不那么整齐地立在头顶，浑身散发着热腾腾的气息。

“你身上的外伤也需要处理，我给你拿了些药。”他说，对Bucky露出了一个微笑。Bucky这时才注意到他手上拿着一个小药包。“哦，谢谢你。”他也冲他笑了一下，走上前接过对方手中的东西，“谢谢你想得这么周到。”他拿着药包走到镜子前，见对方还笔挺地站在屋中央，笑道，“这里可是你家，不会要我来邀请你坐下吧？”然后满意地看到金发Alpha肩膀放松了下来，走到床边的扶手椅上坐下。

“你的Alpha不在身边陪着你，一定是有什么紧急事务处理吧。”

“他早就离开我了。”Bucky如是回答，如果说Pierce也算是“他的Alpha”的话。

“啊……抱歉，我不该多嘴……”

“没关系。”Bucky转过脸，看到他脸上窘迫的表情笑了笑，“很久之前的事了。实际上除了遇到这种情况不太方便以外我还是觉得一个人比较好。”他挤出了一个笑容，假装漫不经心地调侃着自己的经历。

Bucky知道自己尽管身为一个Omega, 平日里过着Beta的日子，打Alpha才打的架，但真的不擅长给自己处理伤口。Steve默默通过镜子看着他有些笨拙地用棉签沾着药膏往脸上擦伤的地方涂抹，不时因为力道过重吃痛地牙齿间发出“嘶嘶”的抽气声，有些伤口又渗出了血。最终实在看不下去了。

“让我来吧。”他走到Bucky身前不由分说地抽出他手里那根被血和药膏污染了的棉签扔进垃圾桶，重新取出根新的，沾了些酒精在上面。“可能会有些疼，忍耐一下。”他轻声说。

当对方微微向前倾身处理自己额头上的伤口时，身上好闻的气味扑面而来，Bucky一下僵在了那里不知所措，要知道他现在还发着情啊！酒精接触伤口的刺痛让他下意识躲闪，额头撞上了对方的小臂，接触到对方皮肤的地方像一股电流通过。

“对不起……”他慌忙道歉。

“别动，忍一会儿就好。”那个Alpha说，在用酒精擦拭时一口气轻轻吹在伤口处。在强烈的信息素的攻势下，Bucky实在招架不住了，在此之前他绝对不会相信自己被上个药都能硬起来。用酒精擦干净伤口后，对方又换了根棉签沾上药膏给他涂了上去，期间后者一直僵着身子一动都不敢动。“好了，几分钟后药膏干了就没事了。”终于金发Alpha说道。谢天谢地，Bucky如释重负地向后退了一步，让自己走出那醉人的Alpha信息素的范围。对方显然误会了他这个动作的含义，“抱歉让你不舒服了，我这就出去。”

不是这样的。Bucky想解释，但嘴里发出的声音却是一声充满情欲的呻吟，上药过程中那Alpha的气味令他太入迷，丝毫没有意识到后穴痒酥酥的感觉越发的强烈，他的热潮又来了。“帮帮我……”他听到自己恳求着，再也无法忽视他正疯狂地想要这个Alpha的事实。

然后他被一个结实的臂膀拥住。

 

TBC


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 然而他们并没有上床……

03

 

很多Alpha不知道，对于Omega来讲，独自解决发情期最煎熬的部分并不是后穴祈求肉棒插进来的饥渴，而是Alpha信息素的缺失，那是再高级的假阳具也无法弥补的。Bucky已经太久没有与他人分享热潮的经验了，再之前，在他不愿多去回忆的那段时光里，发情的时候只会被Pierce关在屋子里无休止的折磨，一个人与按摩棒亲密三天三夜与之相比简直是无尽的享受。他都不曾意识到在一个强大Alpha的信息素笼罩下，尽管此时对方并没有进入Alpha发情状态，一切仍能好那么多。他们倒在床上，英俊的金发Alpha从身后裹着他，源源不断散发出来的气息，快要让他淹死在这信息素的海洋里。

一个硬挺的东西被顶入他湿滑的后穴中，瞬间填满了所有的空虚，随即Bucky失望地意识到在他体内的并非那个Alpha的阴茎，却是那个刚刚被他放在床头的按摩棒——那个人竟十分绅士地没有用自己的肉体侵犯他。

“你可以……自己来的……”他听自己喘息着没羞没臊地说，同时一阵阵的快感像电流一样涌过全身。他听到背后传出一阵轻轻笑声，胸腔内的震动传到他后背上，“不是在这种情况下。”金发Alpha柔声说，该死的，就连声音都是那么性感。

“怎么，你不喜欢发情的Omega？”Bucky有些赌气地说道。

“我只会带心甘情愿的人上床。”Alpha伏在他耳边说，“不过放心，会让你满足的。”

哼，自己正么就不心甘情愿了？尽管Bucky心中已经有了十几条方法来攻陷这个吃抑制剂的老绅士——他当然再擅长不过。那个Alpha不会不想要他，说不定完事后说出真相还真的会得到些钞票作为打赏。但付出行动前他又犹豫了，心底有种莫名的感觉让他不想把这个人变成仅仅是自己的另外一位客人。

然后他就再也没办法思考，因为那个硅胶阴茎开始在体内动了起来，一个又一个的凸起接二连三地摩擦着他的敏感点，推向更深的地方。“啊啊啊……”强烈的快感使他不禁叫出了声，没有坚持多久他就尖叫着射了出来，在前面没有受到丝毫抚慰的情况下。金发Alpha把他翻过来面对面搂在怀里，安抚了一会儿，直到顽固的热潮让Bucky再次硬了起来，然后他重新开始推动着按摩棒在他体内缓慢抽插，随即那个Alpha按动了按摩棒上的某个开关，立刻它像有了生命一样震动了起来，弄得Bucky全身一阵酥麻。“唔……好棒……啊……”很快他连喊叫的力气都没有了，只能用手臂无力地环着金发Alpha的脖子，嘴里却不停地请求着更多，然后如愿以偿地全都得到了。

在某个热潮的间隔期，金发Alpha到厨房做了些三明治，微笑着看着Bucky狼吞虎咽地吃完，用拇指抹去了他嘴角挂着的面包屑，之后又在热潮来袭时像之前那般为他做了很多次。最终，当抑制剂终于起了效果，最后一次热潮褪去时，Bucky在如释重负的同时感到心中的一块角落充斥着不舍。他的客人里不是没有技术好的床伴，但也从未有哪一个会付着钱让Bucky完全放松地享受。身上借来的衣服早已不知去向，原本干净的床单上现在也被自己的体液污染得不堪入目，可长久以来第一次，他在激烈高潮过后可以安心睡去，继续享受片刻身边Alpha的温存。

 

Steve是被一阵令人醉仙欲死的香气唤醒的，发现他两条大腿之间那清晰明了的欲望早已先他的大脑醒了过来，在睡裤下面高耸地挺立着，顶端流淌出的前液已经把布料打湿了一小块。随着他下意识的翻身动作那敏感的部位与内裤狠狠的摩擦，带来过强的刺激让他呻吟着诅咒了一声。这和普通晨勃不同，它太强烈，完全拒绝在自己的忽视下消失。Steve感到自己如同置身于仙境里，从昨晚起就一直笼罩着他的那股牛奶般香甜的气味现在对他竟如同塞壬的召唤……他依稀意识到上一次服用的那粒Alpha抑制剂的时效已经过了。下意识向身侧伸出手臂，却发现身边冰冷的床铺空空如也，昨天在此留宿的Omega显然早已离去多时，留下失落的Steve一个人面对现实——他发情了，该死的，在那个Omega昨夜留下的信息素的作用下进入了Alpha发情期。

汹涌的情潮以及占有欲席卷着他身上每一处感官神经，Steve翻过身趴在床上，一只手伸进内裤包住自己的老二迫不及待地开始撸动。但这不够，远远不够。昨夜在Alpha抑制剂下，理智与道德观叫他把全部心神都放在了纯粹地帮助那个陌生Omega身上，到最后也没有来及照顾自己身体的反应，此时在这张床上留下的气味是那么浓烈，盖过了他体内所有的理智。

Steve大口大口地贪婪呼吸着，但每一口都刺激着他想要更多。他把脸埋进昨天那个Omega躺过的那只枕头里，上面混杂着对方和他自己的味道，两种气味融为一体，这让他心底涌上一阵说不出的满足感，随即他被第一股高潮击中了。乳白色的精液一股一股地不断地喷了出来，射在他胸口上、床单上。然而下面的小Steve却并不满足于此，没过多久便又抬起头来，比上一次胀得还要大，而且无论他怎么在手和床单上面摩擦，它都不如甘于此简单地低下头去。Steve徒劳地撸动自己红肿的阴茎，根部的结半肿胀地支在那里，像是在责怪他为何没有将它操入那个Omega的甜蜜后穴。

床头柜上的一个东西进入Steve的视线，让他一下子如获至宝般猛扑过去把它抓了过来——那是他给那个Omega用过的按摩棒——沾满发情期Omega分泌物的按摩棒。Steve贪婪地拿它在鼻前闻着，让那独一无二的信息素弥漫在鼻腔里。他用舌头舔舐那个塑胶做的假阳具上面干涸的蜜汁，味道比他所想象的还要好，那股格外浓郁的奶香下面是山泉般的清爽，像冰川脚下涌动的溪流，甘甜却不腻人。而他此时就像瘾君子一般嗑着这为他量身准备的毒品，走向极乐，脑海里浮现的全都是昨天它在那个Omega体内变着花儿地进进出出的场景，内心感到无比嫉妒，为手中这个没有生命的阳具竟能够探索了一整晚那个他此刻愿为之付出一切的地方。体内Alpha的本性在为那本应被自己阴茎占据的领土咆哮。

最后，他大声呻吟着达到了高潮，阴茎根部的结完全胀了起来，顶端射出可观的精液足以填满任何一个Omega的子宫让她/他怀上自己的宝宝，只可惜它们最终全部浪费在了一片狼藉的床单上。假阳具上最后一滴蜜汁也已被他舔尽。

Steve喘息着在这甜蜜的气息中最后休息了片刻，在下一波欲望到来之前理智暂时掌控大脑，让他终于意识到了刚刚发生的一切。瞬间各种复杂的情绪涌进他的脑海，急忙赶在这个间隙急撑起身体，从床头柜中抓出一粒Alpha的抑制剂吞了下去，睡衣都没有顾得换下就夺路跑出了公寓。他觉得自己迫切需要到公园或随便哪里跑几圈冷静一下。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从此他俩再也没见过面，the end~~【揍……
> 
> 这章结尾关于大盾自己跟自己玩儿的情节不是bug啦……待我后文里慢慢讲明


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于如何治疗Steve的相思病，妮妮有了一个好点子……

04

距那次邂逅已有段时间了，而那个Omega一直在Steve脑海里挥之不去。他时不时会怀疑那晚的经历全部是一场梦，但梦不会清晰得让他每一个细节都记得。他记得从几个Beta拳脚中救下他时对方苍白冰凉的皮肤衬托下红艳的嘴唇，虚弱却坚毅得不会对任何人妥协，他记得自己帮他上药，怕弄疼对方所有呼气轻轻吹着他的伤口，他记得自己用按摩棒照顾那个Omega时下身硬得发疼的感觉，也记得抑制剂失效后那一次畅快淋漓的手活，那个Omega的气味本身就比他有过的任何性爱都要好上一百倍。但他们之间不是一夜情，从各种意义上讲都不算，即使如此他们都已经让彼此激烈高潮过不止一次。尽管在偌大的城市中寻找那个挥之不去的面孔如同大海捞针，他好想能再见那个甜蜜的Omega一面。

“坦白吧，哥们儿，你最近到底被哪个姑娘把魂儿勾去了？”Tony重重地在他胳膊上拍了一下，打断了他的思路。不等他回答又自顾自地说下去，“看在刚刚你祖父问起时我帮你忽悠过去的人情上给我讲讲她呗，是不是个火辣的Omega？”

Steve才记起自己是在几大财团强强联手周年庆的酒会上，宴会厅内聚满了来自各方的金融巨头。作为这次酒会的东道主神盾集团的继承人，他的出席是必需的。而Tony Stark，史塔克工业的天才董事长，Steve多年的好友，自然也在来宾之列。

“最近就觉得你怪怪的，出门都开始让司机接送而不骑摩托了，这会儿又一个人在这儿盯着窗外沉思。”看到他刚进入状况的样子，Tony扶额说。

提到自己的摩托Steve的脸又难以察觉地红了一下，自那天起他就再也没碰过的哈雷后座上或许还留着那个Omega的痕迹……“谁说是个姑娘了？”Steve强行把思绪拉回来，轻咳了一下，淡定地反问，在Tony面前表现出被他说到点上可是不明智的。

“哇哦哦，我听到了什么？难道你的心上人是个中年妇女？我说哥们儿你这有点重口味啊，不过比起抑制剂还是进步了不少，可喜可贺！”无奈Tony就是那种平日里不分场合播撒他的Alpha气焰，见到Steve不把对方黑成出土文物不罢休的那种人，“不过你这嗜好可千万别让老卡特听到，要么你和他闺女的事儿可准黄了。”Steve给他了一个大大的白眼，除了你这儿大呼小叫的他怎么能听到。“话说回来，今晚我怎么没见到‘她‘火辣的身影？老头子们会放过这样一个让你俩相处的机会吗？”

“Peggy这两天身体不舒服，所以今天没能出席。”

Tony抛给他一个玩味的眼神，以Peggy这样身份地位的Omega使用“身体不适”这个借口言下之意人们都心照不宣。而Steve尽量不去分析两家长辈们是否在故意借此向在他施压。

被Tony口中的“她”，Peggy Carter，那个Steve曾经一度为之倾倒的女人，她不仅是一个美丽的Omega，还拥有着颇具女性魅力的成熟睿智，加之显赫的家庭背景，绝对是一个能使任何Alpha愿为她付出一切的尤物。郎才女貌、门当户对，他俩着实是上流社会人人称慕的一对儿。几年前他们在某个Party上那次“偶然的”相遇开始，两人的婚事几乎就是件板上钉钉的事情。

然而在最初热恋的激情渐渐化为理智后，Steve便一直都无法让自己在对Peggy的感情上走出赏识与尊敬，从而取得更进一步的发展。他不想让自己在这样的状况下仓促地做什么自己日后也许会后悔的决定。而Peggy，聪明如她，也不会让自己就轻易地陷进一桩自伊始便没有足够感情基础的婚姻。所以对两个人私下里和平分手的这个决定，她甚至比Steve接受得还要自然。对他们久未敲定的婚事感到不满的道是两家的长辈们，两人没有如两家人所期望那样浑然天成，使两家家业壮大的联姻之计无法得以实施，一些明着暗着的责怪难免会落在Steve这边，他也并没为自己喊冤。

“看你愁得五官都皱到一块儿去了。”Tony说着伸手就往Steve脸上捏去，不过及时被后者避开了。并不是Tony天不怕地不怕就能认他当着一屋子的长客人辈让他胡闹。“说真的啊，现在这个时代了结婚生孩子什么的哪还那么重要，我应该给博物馆打个电话说这里有几尊比你年头还久的老古董吗？”

“得了，Tony，你清楚不是谁都像你那样愿意在遗嘱上将全部资产拍卖捐慈善。”

“哈哈，也是，毕竟我才是那个天才。”他大声地笑了起来，潇洒地将杯中的威士忌一饮而尽，空杯子随手放在了一个侍者的托盘上，然后突然靠上来压低声音说，“你知道天才的大脑里正在想些什么吗？”满意地见Steve投去了感兴趣的目光，又说，“反正这死闷的地方也不需要咱俩应酬了，时间还早，何不提前溜出去玩玩？帮你摆脱摆脱那‘中年妇女之困扰’。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarvis小百科科普时间

“你听说过‘Protector’吗？”Bucky问Jarvis，他们此时正无聊地坐在酒吧里。今晚生意不是很好，目前为止潜在客户群里还没谁能入得了他挑剔的眼睛。

“寂寞难耐了最近？”Jarvis挑眉问道，“想找个Alpha发情吗？”

Bucky翻给他一个大大的白眼。

“好吧，‘守护者’……”于是Jarvis小百科便开始给自己的好友科普，“人们普遍认为Omega一生只能被一个Alpha标记。因为他们此后发情时散发的信息素会让标记者外的其他Alpha产生强烈的排斥感，更不要提使对方回应性发情。这是一项有些残忍的保护机制，在保护一些Omega不受不必要的骚扰的同时也令另外一些永远失去了与第二任Alpha配偶结合生子的机会。这使他们大部分人在经历一次失败的婚姻后只得孤独终老或是与无法标记的Beta作伴。然而这里存在着一个很大的误区，实际上Omega们的确是可以被二次标记的，前提是对方也在发情的状态中。但只有极少数Alpha才有这个能力，并且对于每个Omega来说，这个Alpha都是不同的人。学术上会把这样的Alpha称作‘选择性结合荷尔蒙免疫体’，民间还对他们还有个通俗一点的名字，‘守护着（Protector）‘……”

“……就是那个不会被你发情时气息素吓跑的人。”他最后总结道。

“我可没说我。”Bucky嘴硬道，其实Jarvis所说那些内容他早已清楚得不得了。

“得了得了，这里还有几个被标记过的Omega。”Jarvis并没买账。

“这样的人真的存在吗？”问得有些小心翼翼的，事实上他也不知道自己一开始为什么要问起这个，也许是因为一个事实吧，就是Jarvis啥都知道。

然而铃声响起的手机打断了他们的谈话。Bucky看着他接起电话，与另一头的人调情一边约好了时间地点。“有活儿？”他问。

“Sir的私人派对，报酬绝对丰厚。”Jarvis回答，“感谢我吧，这次也有你的份。”

“你的那个Sir？”Bucky有些吃惊地扬起眉毛，早就听闻过那个对Jarvis情有独钟的阔佬，不过没想到还能有机会能见到那人的庐山真面目，“居然还想着我。”

“为Sir的朋友准备一个‘品相最好的Omega’，论品相，跟我差不多的不就只有你了吗？”Jarvis冲他抛了个媚眼。

“滚，明明是我甩你几条街。”Bucky抬起脚照他的椅子腿狠狠踹了一下。

“可你这凶相可会吓跑几条街的客人的哦。”Jarvis努了努嘴，“怎么样，来不来？”

“来！干嘛不啊！不过你要想清楚了，过了今晚说不定你的‘Sir’就是我的了。”Bucky佯装挑衅地说，爽快地腾地站起身，随Jarvis走出酒吧。

“Sir他可不是我的，现在不是以后也不会。别怪我没提醒你，这种有钱的Alpha能一次就了断才是最好，别陷进去了。”Jarvis看着他的样子，微微蹙眉。

“成啦成啦，就跟被包养的是我似的。”Bucky不耐烦地挥挥手，挥走Jarvis对自己的忧虑。寒夜笼罩下，他莫名其妙地回忆起了那股阳光般的气息。他和那个金发Alpha大概就是那种一次了断吧，不，他实际上俩根本一次都没有。他加快步伐大步向前走着，不愿去想那天那独一无二的信息素他或许此生再也无缘消受。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 聊设定的一章……不出意外下章或下下章就让他俩再次见面了~


	6. Chapter 6

06

“Tony，不是说好的不请应召女郎吗？”在震耳欲聋的音乐环绕下Steve隔着一具正紧紧缠在Tony身上的火辣肉体向他喊话，同时努力把正那个热情的Omega女郎从自己身上扒下来。

“我们也说好要开PARTY啊！”Tony好容易腾出来半张脸对着Steve说，“没有她们哪来的Party？还有，别太没见识了Steve，这几个女士们就是来热个场，今晚最好的可还在路上。”

“我怎么一点都不吃惊呢。”Steve揉了揉被音乐震得发疼的太阳穴，有些希望自己还待在那个无聊却安全的酒会上了。今天他怎么就鬼使神差地答应了Stark少爷的提议呢？尽管酒量很好的他几杯烈酒下肚也有些微醺，身上还穿着小礼服，被贴身的剪裁束缚得很累。他扯开脖子上的领结，起身决定去露台透透气。

“你早晚会感谢我的！”他听到Tony对他嚷道。

 

“哇，原来你的那个Sir就是Stark工业的老大！简直太酷炫！”Bucky跟着轻车熟路的Jarvis钻进Stark大厦的总裁私人电梯，直奔最顶层，那里Party的气氛正high。“你先找你的Sir去吧，我要去露台转转。”他转身想走却被Jarvis一把拉住，“拜托有点职业素养好么，你可不是被请来观光的。”

“这可是Stark大厦！据说这儿的顶楼露台上能看到纽约最棒的风景，我可不想错过！”

“……那别太久了。”Jarvis无奈地妥协。对方立马蹦着跑走了。独留他在心里默默加重一笔，Bucky绝对就是全纽约品相最好却又最没职业精神的男妓。

 

Bucky趴在露台的栏杆上，上半身探出去，下面悬空的露台让他觉得自己仿佛飘在空中。的确是个极佳的观景台，可以把纽约的夜景尽收眼底。他举起自己从吧台偷偷顺来的不知什么好酒对着瓶口猛喝一大口，感觉仿佛从那甘醇的口感中尝到了金钱的味道。

身后有人轻咳了一声。Bucky猛转过头去，才发现自己不是露台上唯一一个人。他有些尴尬地立在原地，而对方站在影子里，看不清相貌，只能看到那好得不得了的身材。

“Tony那酒后劲儿挺冲的，你要不想从一百多层楼顶栽下去的话还是慢点儿喝吧。”那人向他走来，声音好像有点耳熟？但恰在这时酒精一上头Bucky的大脑卡壳了。高大的身影此时已迈出阴影站在他面前，他穿着一身考究的晚礼服，领结被扯开随意地挂在脖子上，潇洒得丝毫不刻板。打理得一丝不苟的金色头发发在昏黄的灯光下泛着柔光，那张英俊面孔上挂着发自内心的微笑。熟悉又好闻的信息素再一次笼罩在Bucky四周。老天，他正是那个把发情的自己捡回家的Alpha！这个认知狠狠地砸在Bucky脑海里。目不转睛地地打量着与那晚居家风格完全不一样的男人，和那天一样帅气逼人。

原来传说是真的，这里果真有着全纽约最美的风景。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于本垒了

看到Bucky愣在那里的样子，对方的不禁轻声笑了出来，这把他拉回现实。“是你。”他用力咽了咽口水，让自己保持镇定。原来这个人就是Jarvis口中“Sir”的朋友，和“Sir”一样有钱的花花公子。

“我也没想到Tony请来的是你，这真是个惊喜。”金发Alpha用一只手托起他的脸，仔细端详。

“喜欢你看到的吗，甜心？”Bucky顺势微微扬起下巴，舔了舔嘴唇，挑逗着。他清楚自己有多擅长这个。果然施加在他下颌上的力道一下加紧了许多，下一刻他便被拉入一个有些霸道的吻中。对方柔软干燥的双唇贴在自己的嘴唇上面研磨，为所经之处带来一片温热的触感，Bucky用自己灵巧的舌头迅速地润湿了那片干燥的区域，然后长驱直入，攻占更多的领土。不满于被主导的Alpha马上开始反击，推送着自己的舌头开始向Bucky发起阵阵攻势，出其不意含住他的舌尖用力吸吮了一下。Bucky只觉得浑身一震酥痒，只靠环在自己腰间那两条强有力的手臂支撑才不至于丢人地倒下去。Alpha看准这个机会，在他不住呻吟之际，夺回了主权，放肆地探索Bucky的口腔，像只包餐过后的野兽满意地哼哼着。

“我不得不说，”在接吻的间隙，金发Alpha捧起他的脸说，“这是我尝过这酒最美味的一次。”

两个人就这么靠在露台栏杆上吻了一会儿，直到Bucky最终把贴在自己身上的Alpha略微推开了一点，对方的欲望就算礼服长裤质地再良好也掩饰不住，而他自己也同样的想要。

“今晚我可以拥有你多久？”Alpha喘息着问他，声音因饱含情欲而格外低沉。

“任你决定。我一整晚都是你的。”Bucky望着那对深蓝色的眼眸对他说，“我该怎么称呼你，甜心？”

“Steve。”金发Alpha说，“叫我Steve。”

“好的，Steve。你可以叫我Bucky。”Bucky说着，一边重新吮上对方的下唇。

 

Steve把Bucky放倒在某间屋子的大床上，充满渴求的吻不断地落在他每一寸曝露在外的肌肤上。屋内没有开灯，但窗户外面照进来的光线投射在床上，让他得以清清楚楚地欣赏身下的人，这张精致的面孔如初见时一样再一次抽空了他。

“哦，你这个迷人的小东西。”他由衷地赞美着，脱下自己已被揉得皱皱巴巴的礼服外套甩在地上，顺便把挂在脖子上的领结扯了下来。在把它也扔到地上之前犹豫了一下，思考着要不要留着这条领结好让它发挥“其他用处”。不过还是放弃了这个想法，今晚他想全程欣赏那对漂亮的灰绿眸子的样子。或许领结可以下次再用上。没错，下次。

“怎么了？”察觉到他的停顿，Bucky问，“你想要什么，甜心？”

Steve笑了，俯下身亲吻他的脸颊，贴在他耳边柔声说，“我想要你全裸。”

由于没有发情期身体自动的润滑调节，Steve花了相当长的时间为Bucky做准备，用手指把充足的润滑剂送进他体内。

“喂，甜心，如果你把所有时间浪费在这儿，那损失可不是我的。”Bucky平躺在床上，双腿大张，对跪在他两腿间的Alpha说，时而因为开拓他的手指前列腺上的强烈刺激大声呻吟。他可不想还没被操就先失去一次。下面传来Steve“噗”的笑声，见那金色的脑袋从自己两腿见抬起，“我可不想伤着你，宝贝儿。”Steve说，脸上挂着笑。“我已经准备好了……天啊，你到底想不想要我？”听出了他语气里的饥渴，金发Alpha最后在他的大腿内侧亲了下，爬上前来让两人视线齐平，Bucky用力地搂过对方的头，把嘴唇压上对方的狠狠吻着他。从没有人像这个Alpha一样如此仔细地为他做过这个。对于大部分客人来说他叫得越痛苦他们便越满意。但Steve，他说他不想弄伤他，即便从顶着他的硬热下体就能感觉到他有多想要。

“我想面对面来，如果你不介意的话。”Steve给自己戴上安全套，依然温柔地问。

“天啊，好的。”Bucky简直无法相信这个Alpha的忍耐力，“进来，现在！”

伴随着一声低吼，Steve将自己的分身猛地顶了进去，顿时感到温热的肠壁紧紧地裹住了他，带来快感让一声愉悦的呻吟从他喉咙中涌出。Bucky双腿缠上Steve的腰，引导着让他更深地进入。Steve的尺寸如同他身上其他Alpha特质一样完美，充分的扩张让整个过程变成了完全的享受。他小声喘息着，感受这个Alpha的开拓。然后Steve放弃了所有克制，开始猛烈地抽插起来，巨大的阴茎几乎完全退出然后又长驱直入，强壮有力的双臂把Bucky牢牢地禁锢在怀中。没几次Steve就找到了Bucky的开关，随即开始接连撞击那个点，让他弓起背贴向自己，喉咙中发出无比美妙的声音。Steve的视线一刻不离地注视着他的Omega，看到他漂亮的眼睛蒙上一层水雾，黑色的瞳孔扩大得几乎充斥了整个瞳仁，身上的皮肤泛起了一层薄汗，让他又不由低下头去把它们全部舔净，舌头沿着Bucky身体的线条从上往下游走，一直舔到胸部的两个敏感点，Steve将它们之一含在嘴里吮吸。这内外夹攻的刺激让Bucky哭叫出来，双手胡乱摸索希望抓住什么，他一只手臂攀上Steve的后背，抚着那片强健的肌肉，感到对方砰砰跳动的心脏就在下方。Steve握住了他的另一只手，与他十指交扣，嘴里喘息着说着更多赞美的话。Alpha汹涌的攻势如同海里的巨浪，一波接着一波把Bucky这叶孤舟抛在风口浪尖。但Steve散布在他四周的信息素又时刻笼罩着他，让他感到无比踏实。

“Bucky……Bucky……”到最后，Steve只是这样不断地叫着，“叫叫我，我想听你叫我的名字。”

“S……Steve……呜……啊……Steve！”Bucky声音破碎地叫着。接着Steve松开了两人握在一起的手，套住了Bucky的阴茎。高潮来临的如此激烈，Steve的阴茎在他体内抽动了一下释放出来，迅速胀起的结牢牢地把他们锁在了一起。与此同时Bucky也尽数释放在了Steve手中。

趴在Bucky身上休息了一会儿，Steve便小心翼翼地抱住他翻了个身，让Buck蜷缩着趴在他的身上，结的消失需要一段时间，这样不至于让他的Omega保持一个姿势太久。

“上帝，你真的太棒了，甜心。”Bucky说，轻吻Steve胸口。

“你也是。”Steve说，手指穿梭在Omega的褐发间把玩，他把微微卷曲的短发小股小股地缠在手指上，“今晚过后，我还能再见到你吗？”

“当然。”Bucky毫不犹豫地回答，“当然可以，Stevie。”

等到结彻底消失后，Steve从Bucky的身体里退了出来，两个人换了个舒服的姿势依偎在一起。

夜已经深了。

“能不能答应我一件事？”Steve问怀里的Omega。

“是什么？”

“这次不要再在我睡觉时偷偷溜走了。”

Steve感到Bucky噗噗的笑声从胸口处传来。他把脸贴在Steve的胸口，Alpha胸膛伴随呼吸缓慢的起伏像海浪把他推上一个个浪头。

“好吧，不走了。”

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

08

出来混早晚是要还的。Steve现在对这句话深有感触。想着前些日子还在为了不让自己整日想着Bucky，对那些鸡毛蒜皮的工作来者不拒，而终于找到那个他心念着的Omega时，竟一直忙到今天才能抽开身。那晚他过于沉醉于那个Omega的温存，直到对方离开才记起自己忘记了要他的联系方式。好不容易托Tony得知了Bucky常来的酒吧地址，祖父竟突然宣布把神盾几年来最大的一笔投资项目交给自己全权负责，这让Steve受宠若惊。他知道，不论出于神盾的发展还是老Rogers先生对自己的信任，这单生意不能搞砸。所以一连两个多星期，他把全部的心思都投入了工作，没能分出一点自己的给私生活。

喧闹的酒吧里，Steve一眼便在狂欢的人群里认出了Bucky。对方没有注意到他，此时正伴着一曲快节奏的迪斯科热舞。苍白的脸颊在耀眼的灯光照射下像洁白的大理石，唯独那对饱满的唇瓣红得像是要滴出血来。Steve看到他今天贴身穿了一件薄薄的黑色皮夹克，开胸拉链敞开一半，露出同样苍白的胸膛，夹克的下摆不时伴随着舞蹈动作被向上提起，显现出同样随节奏摆动着的胯部，画面简直性感极了。

显然Bucky面前那个男人也是这么想的。下一刻Steve便注意到了那个Alpha——这点他仅凭直觉就能肯定——那人不断拉近与Bucky的距离，两人胯部几乎贴在了一起。Steve感到胸腔瞬间被什么箍紧了一般，来自Alpha本能的强烈占有欲让他透不过气来。那个人身材高大，但头上那顶反戴的棒球帽让他看起来像一个小孩，缺乏肌肉的胳膊完全没有自己一样好看的线条——他下意识地攀比着——背肌也没有自己结实，以及肚子上赘肉那么多居然还敢露出来……可是Bucky竟在对那个人笑。下一刻，对方做出了一个让Steve再也忍无可忍举动，只见他将一只手搭在Bucky胯部，一个过于靠下的位置，而另一只手把一张百元钞票塞在了Bucky裤腰里，手指顺势也滑了进去。

一股如临大敌的怒火席卷了Steve全身。

就在这时，Bucky恰好转过头，目光穿过拥挤的人群与Steve的对了个正着。

 

Bucky知道自己喝得有些多，但他不太在乎这一点。酒精的作用让那个正贴着他跳舞的Alpha的身影时而与脑海中Steve的影像重叠起来。这个愿意花一百美元跟自己跳个舞的男人身高和Steve相仿，但完全没有Steve那样好的身材，更没有一头耀眼的金发。不过没关系，他那染过色的姜黄色头发都被那幼稚的棒球帽遮住了。

自半个月前他们上了床以来Bucky一直没再见过Steve。这并不奇怪，他想，恐怕他们那次对那个Alpha而言只是一个几杯香槟加上伏特加后的错误选择。至于说过再见面……他早已不再傻到会信Alpha们在床上说的话了。对方当时甚至没有要自己的联系方式。可是一想到和Steve有可能再也不会有交集，他还是无法忽视内心的失落。Bucky承认自己有点喜欢那个金发Alpha，第一次相遇时的那个人给他的温暖他不会忘记。

Bucky在很久之前就意识到自己太容被欺骗，这是他最大的弱点。不论过往的教训给予了多少相反的证明，他始终愿意去相信对方是真诚的。早在他成为一个男妓之前就有人成功利用这点彻底毁了他。在之后的岁月里，历史又不断变本加厉地重演，每当他在甜蜜谎言的诱使下最终敞开心扉时，对方便会毫不留情地露出他们的本来面目，残酷地践踏在这个他们眼里卑微得一文不值的灵魂上，以此为乐。久而久之，Bucky早已懒得去舔舐那些人留在自己心上的伤口，正如他也懒得去处理打架时受的伤一样，任他们溃烂，发炎，疼到麻木，最后慢慢地痊愈，留下一个只有自己知道的疤痕。Steve是记忆里唯一一个给他清理过伤口的人。尽管自知配不上Steve这样好的人，他还是奢望他能再次出现在自己生活中，哪怕以一个用金钱交易来寻求肉欲得到满足的过客的身份。但这是那个人会做的举动吗？他没接触过几个像Steve那样正直的人，所以也不知道。

Steve，你是因为我的身份而嫌弃我了吗？

因此，在他直直地对上那个自己正想着的金发Alpha充满怒意的双眼时，因不知所措而生生怔住了一秒。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

09

“抱歉帅哥，服务结束了。”他匆匆打发掉那个人，不顾对方的异议推开舞动的人群跌跌撞撞地向Steve走去。

今晚Steve穿着一身简洁的白T恤配牛仔裤，却一如既往地随时随地向周围辐射着性感。衬衫的布料贴身地包裹在他身上，把隐藏在下面货真价实的肌肉勾勒得恰到好处。若不是此时脸上挂着那足以喝退所有搭讪之人的怒意，他仅站在那里样子就绝对是酒吧里一道亮丽的风景。但在此时，他Bucky根本顾不上欣赏，因为不用想都知道Steve的愤怒是从哪里来的，他最害怕的事情应验了。

当Bucky终于挤到他面前时，Steve的表情稍微缓和了点。“嘿，Bucky。”他打招呼道。

“嘿，Steve。”Bucky对他说，但是避开了对方的视线，不敢看他。

听到对方叫自己名字，金发Alpha不自觉地勾起嘴角，“我找Tony问到你会在这里工作。”

“哦，是啊，这是我平时……‘工作’的地方。”Bucky垂下头，头一次对自己的身份感到如此的厌恶。他沉默了一会儿，最终猛地抬起头，“是啊，这就是我的工作，Steve。我是一个男妓。你们这些有钱人花钱让我跟你们上床，因为你们喜欢我的脸、我的技术。但你别想让我任你们羞辱。对，我的确没有你们最终会娶的Omega那样‘干净’，但我告诉你我在人格上跟你们没有任何区别。如果你除了羞辱我没有其他目的，那么现在就给我滚，永远不要再让我见到你的脸！”他对面前的金发Alpha大声说道。然后立刻后悔了。Alpha们通常不会接受如此的挑衅，刚刚那些话足以让他怒火中烧。但此刻Steve脸上完全没有任何愤怒的迹象，取而代之的是种有些受伤的表情。Bucky感觉刚刚那些用来掩饰内心自卑的话说得有些过分了。Steve可以轻易抛出Alpha的信息素让他当场崩溃，却没有这么做，这足以说明一切。他今晚明明是来找自己的，这下可好，自己亲手毁掉了与这个Alpha最后的希望。他后悔喝了太多的酒让自己如此后知后觉。站在那里，肩膀剧烈地抽搐，默默等待对方甩给自己判决的背影。

然而Steve没有那么做。“对不起，Bucky。”他看着他，“对不起。我不是有意说伤害你尊严话，更没有轻视你的意思。我……我为我自己的言行道歉。”他柔声说，“我只是很想你，我以为你说过我可以再见你的。”

“我没想到你还记着。”Bucky回答，喉咙有些发紧。他能接受Steve严厉的拒绝，但却无法承受他诚恳。这个人到底为什么要对自己这样？他感到自己此刻被酒精严重侵蚀的身体随时都可能崩溃下来。“那为什么你刚刚见到我时会那么生气？”

“哦，Bucky。”看到自己喜欢的Omega如此脆弱的样子，Steve再也忍不住，他上前一步，一把拥住面前的Omega把他拉入怀里，“我在嫉妒那个跟你跳舞人啊，他能够随随便便地拥有你……”Bucky有些愧疚地把脸往Steve胸前贴了贴，不想让他发现自己通红的眼睛，“你要明白，我总会有其他客人，我不能做你一个人的Omega。抱歉，Steve，我不能。”不管我有多想。金发的Alpha轻轻地叹了口气，贴在他耳边耳语，“那至少让我一个人占有你今晚剩下的全部时间。可以吗？”

Bucky把头埋在Steve劲窝点了点头，“好啊，甜心。”他回答，彻底沦陷在了那个拥抱里，“多久都可以。”

 

Steve一直觉得做爱应该选在温暖舒适的地点，例如自己公寓或酒店的大床上，而不是一个狭小昏暗，脱裤子时还需要担心蹭脏衣物的地方。然而当Bucky在这个不大的厕所隔间里跪在身前为他口交时，那一切关于场所的执念已经全都被他抛到千里之外了。这个Omega可以把任何地点变成天堂。他的分身被包裹在一片湿热的口腔中，龟头甚至戳到了Bucky喉咙。身前的Omega含着他的阴茎吞吐时发出淫腻的水声，用舌头舔开他阴茎上面的褶皱，舌尖扫过那些最敏感的部位。快感在身体中逐渐积累，Steve觉得自己有些失控，他抓住Bucky头发，一边希望能够将自己更深地送进他的口中，一边又怕伤到他。他的Omega仿佛感知到了他的纠结，竟自觉地打开喉咙把他吞得更深。Bucky没有扶着他阴茎的那只手将他的双球握在手里，用手指轻轻刮动把玩，加倍的刺激让Steve无法控制地射了出来。

这绝对是自己最棒的一次口交经历。Steve在高潮来临的前一刻这样想着。

他尽数射在了Bucky嘴里。看着Omega扯下一点卫生纸将口中的白浊吐在上面丢进马桶，然后抬起头看着他，鲜红的嘴唇上还挂着唾液的银丝，眼圈有些红红的。刚刚那样的深喉实在有些超过他极限，但他愿尽一切努力取悦这个Alpha。Steve不由心疼地把他拉了起来，抱在怀里亲吻。Bucky身上有股好闻的味道，即使不是发情期这个Omega的体味也是那么诱人。这又一次触发了Steve心中的某个猜测，不过没关系，他已经决定用接下来的时间慢慢求证。

“你不必这么做。”Bucky从他的吻中逃脱出来，“我不会期望得到爱抚什么的。”

“嘿，今天是谁跟我讲我们都是平等的，嗯？”Steve笑着又在他嘴上啄了一下，“而且你想错了，我不是因为觉得你期望才给你。更不是可怜或者——”

隔间的门上突然传来几下重击，两人都吃了一惊。“完事儿了快点出来！”一个陌生的粗嗓门儿在门外嚷道，随即是几声咒骂。里面的两人惊讶地对视了一会儿，随即同时放肆地大笑起来。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

10

Bucky醒来时，偌大的卧室中只有他一个人躺在乱糟糟的床铺上。他看向床头的时钟，已经接近中午了。身旁床头柜上面有一个昨晚还不在那里的白色信封，没有封口，里面是一叠厚厚的钞票。他把信封扔在一边，跌回床上，揉了揉自己本已凌乱不堪的头发。昨晚与Steve近乎疯狂的性爱让他仍然感到疲惫不堪。在柔软的大床上舒服地伸了个懒腰，又把脸深深埋进枕头里，整个床铺都散发着Steve的味道。怎么就没有人想到把这个Alpha的信息素制成药品？他还从没尝过如此让人飘飘欲仙的东西。

Bucky在Steve的浴室里洗了个澡，穿好衣服后来到起居室，正好遇上Steve把热腾腾的早餐从厨房端出来。见到Bucky后充满暖意的笑容出现在他的脸上，“起床了？我的睡美人。”

“是啊，都没有烦劳您把我吻醒。”经过一段时间的相处，他现在已经敢小小地与Steve顶下嘴了。

Steve笑了起来，感到有轻微起床气的Bucky十分可爱。“如果小懒虫还不起床我肯定会在你的早饭晾凉了前那么做。快坐下来吃吧。”他做了个请的手势，体贴地为他拉开了椅子。

每次他在这里过夜第二天Steve都会这么做。Bucky不由回忆起那第一个早上的场景……

“还真是个绅士。”坐下时他不由小声嘟哝，“先是Alpha抑制剂，又是这个。”

“你不喜欢吗？”Steve问，在旁边的椅子上坐下。

我只是不习惯被这么对待。他心里如是说，但没有说出内心的想法，“你看起来不像是会招妓的类型。”

“呃……是啊……我的确从来没有花钱同谁上过床。”Steve被这么直白的形容说得有些窘迫得挠了挠头。

Bucky哈哈笑了笑，比起其他睡过他的道貌岸然者，这个Alpha真的有些单纯得可爱。“那我一定有什么特殊的咯。”他吃了一口炒蛋，那味道简直太好了。太专注于自己的早餐，他没有注意到Steve听到这个问题后眼神心虚地躲闪了一下。

“话说回来，”Bucky咽下口中的食物，掏出那个白色信封放在桌子上，“没有嫖妓经验的人，你给得太多了。”

“但作为一个性爱经验还算丰富的人，我得说你完全值得这个。”Steve说着边亲昵地用拇指抹去Bucky嘴上沾着的一圈牛奶，“你可以把它当做昨晚把你累坏了的补偿。”他接着把拇指放进嘴里，吮掉了上面的奶滋。结合着前一天夜里的某些画面，这个动作Bucky至今在脑海里回放起还会不由脸红。等等，他是被一个没有嫖妓经验的新手调戏了吗？

吃过早饭，准备离开时Bucky突然被Steve从后面揽住腰。对方就像一只摇着尾巴的大型犬，胸膛紧紧贴着他的后背，下巴枕在他的肩膀上，“接下来有两个星期都不能见到你了。”Steve可怜巴巴地说。

“说得好像我是要出差的那个。”Bucky在Steve怀里转了个身面对着粘人的Alpha，轻轻揉了揉他的脸表示安慰。

“拜托，Bucky，”不知餍足的金发Alpha无赖似地凑上前来又在Bucky的嘴上啄了一下，“我就只能得到这点补偿？”

“好吧，谁叫你已经给了我过高的报酬。”看到缺乏幽默感的Steve以为又不小心冒犯了自己，脸上不知所措的神情，Bucky“噗”地笑着把他拉入一个深吻中，“傻瓜。”在接吻的间隙他嘟哝着。

“我会很想你的。”

“要乖乖听话哦。”他最后轻轻拍了拍Steve英俊的脸，闪身走出了公寓的门。

关门声响起的同时，Steve留在书桌上的手机跟着震动了起来。他拿起手机扫了一眼屏幕，方才脸上的宠溺瞬间消失得无影无踪，换上的是一副前所未有的冷淡神情，接起手机放到耳边，“Pierce先生，我是Steve Rogers。是的，我们今天下午的见面还是按原定日程进行……”

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

11

“Natasha，蓝色还是红色?”老Rogers先生走进CEO办公室时，正拿着两条领带站在镜子前比较的Steve随口问。

“蓝色，更衬你的眼睛。”他对自己的孙子说。

“啊，祖父。”意识到来人并非自己的秘书，Steve忙准备向祖父道歉，对方摆摆手示意他作罢。

“Romanoff小姐被我私自派去提前到会议现场准备了。”老Rogers先生说，“我知道自己不用怀疑你已经把一切安排得妥妥贴贴，但是请迁就一个老人的啰嗦吧。”

“这次竞选赞助对双方都是个是个大项目，我不想搞砸了。”Steve如实说。

“我本人亲力而为也不能做得更好了。”年老的Alpha在Steve面前站定，仔细打量着自己的独孙，严肃的面庞里也透出慈祥的神情，“Steve，我也许是神盾的董事长，但别忘了我也是你的爷爷。我做出过错误的决定，也对你不信任过。但是看到今天这个你，一个如此帅气又成功的Alpha，我为我的孙子感到骄傲。你父亲若在这里也会这么想的。”

Steve没做声，在听到自己父亲被提及是眉头难以察觉地皱了一下。然而这并没逃过老Rogers锐利的目光。他轻叹了口气，“我知道为那些事情你还在怨我。相信我，我也无时无刻不再为自己做过的选择对你和你父母感到愧疚。但是，正如我所说，你是我的孙子，我不想我们之间心存芥蒂。我现在唯一的希望就是等你到了我这个年纪，回顾自己前半生不会为什么再也弥补不了的选择感到后悔。”他轻轻拍了拍Steve的肩膀，转身走向门口，“别忘你的飞机一个半小时后起飞，代我向Pierce议长问好。”

他以一种十分羞耻的姿势四肢大张被捆绑在一张躺椅上，长时间血液流通受阻的左臂已经失去了知觉，此时任何轻微的动弹都有可能触动身上的“刑具”带来的痛楚。但这远远比不上下体位置被撕裂了一样的剧痛，他看不清操他的人的面目，不过这并不重要，不论是谁结果都好不到哪去……他唯一能做的就是盯着头顶上方天花板中心刺眼的等光，咬紧口中的口枷忍住下面撕裂般的痛苦一下一下默数被毫无润滑顶入的次数，等待这一切结束……却知道这样的日子并不会有尽头，总会有下一轮的到来。

Bucky一下子惊醒过来，身上浸满冷汗，发现自己的左手已经由于噩梦不佳的睡相被压在身下完全麻木，只能忍着被数千根针刺般的感觉不停活动那里慢慢缓解。已经好久没做过这样的噩梦了。他浑身发冷，捞起被踹到床下地上的被子把身体完全包裹起来。Bucky想Steve了，想念Steve从后面抱住他，炽热的胸膛牢牢贴住他冰凉的后背时的暖意，那个金发Alpha身躯就像一颗小太阳，源源不断地释放着热源。跟Steve在一起时，他没有做过一次噩梦。他想他，虽然他们才不到两个星期没有见面。

又在被窝里窝了一会儿，他才裹着被子起了床，这才注意到正坐在他狭小的起居室里一脸严肃地看着电视的Jarvis。

“怎么了？”Bucky问，注意到了自己室友的异样。

“自己看。”对方向电视扬了扬下巴。Bucky终于把目光转向了里面他不怎么爱关注的新闻节目，然后怔在了原地，新闻滚动着的标题上赫然显示着：众议院议长Alexander Pierce宣布参与竟选副总统。

就是听到那个人的名字也足够他如同置身寒冰中，然而他此刻没有在做梦。“他一定更加不会容许丑闻的威胁。”Jarvis说，“你最近可小心点儿。”Bucky点点头，比谁都清楚若是被找到的下场是什么，只是不知自己在那之前还剩多少时间。

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

12

Steve很喜欢华盛顿这个地方。与世界级的金融中心纽约相比，首都华盛顿特区少了一分商场上的浮躁，多了一分政坛的庄重。位于国家广场的史密森尼博物馆也是暂时摆脱工作上烦恼的好去处。遗憾的是纵使军人出身的他对博物馆新开放的二战特展兴趣无比浓厚，他的日程表也挤不进逛博物馆的安排了。在这两座风格截然不同的城市，不变的是一个接一个推不掉的应酬。

众议院议长Alexander Pierce在美国乃至世界政坛里面有相当高的地位。这个年近半百，头发已经花白的Alpha年轻时也曾是迷倒无数少男少女的英俊人物，可他至今没有过伴侣。每次被问起这个问题时，他都会告诉对方自己这一生要一心扑在政治上。然而这个人却在被授予诺贝尔和平奖时婉言拒绝。正是这种种事迹为他打造的良好口碑让他成为万众敬仰的人物，给这个年纪的他与正值光华岁月的竞选对手竞争打下了基础，也是神盾财团选择对其竞选全力赞助的诸多原因之一。【作者语：不行实在编不下去了 老流氓 求放过 摔】

“是我承蒙你祖父的协助。神盾成为整个国家的重要经济支柱时，我还只是驻外大使馆里一个无人问津的小政客。”轮到Steve敬酒时，Pierce对他说，“如今得以见到他的继承人风采丝毫不逊他当年，真是一件幸事。”

“您过奖了，应该是我感到荣幸才对。”Steve礼貌地回答。

“时间不等人，这个世界马上就要变成你们这一辈人的天下了。别介意我的八卦，你现在有没有心仪的对象了？”议长出人意料的提问让Steve噎了一下，一双灰蓝色眼眸和一缕褐发在脑海里一闪而过。见他没有回答，对方又继续说了下去，“可不要学我，永远把事业放在第一位，觉得自己可以等。”

“他当然已经有女朋友了。您还记得我向您提起过的堂亲Peggy的神秘男友吗？”一个声音突然插进两人的对话中来，只见身着一席别致的小礼服，手中拿着一杯泛着气泡的香槟的Sharon Carter向他们翩然走来。这位美丽的金发Alpha女郎是Peggy的堂亲，尽管辈分算下来应该是Peggy的侄女，两人年龄却所差无几。此前Steve受邀参加Carter家族的聚会时曾与她有过几面之缘。听Sharon此言，Peggy也还没有把他们早已分手的消息公之于众。

“Sharon，快过来。”看到她，Pierce热情地邀她加入谈话之中，转向Steve，“当然你们早就认识了。”

“是啊，Carter小姐，别来无恙？”Steve温和地向Sharon打招呼。

“能有幸为这次竞选出力，当然不能再好了。”Sharon回答。

“Sharon可是不可多得的人才。”Pierce也赞美道。

“有了神盾财团和卡特家族的通力支持，今年的选举您一定稳拿副总统的职位。就算竞选总统也不为过啊。”Sharon打趣，Steve也恰到好处地笑了笑。

很快作为宴会主角的Pierce先生便被另一波来宾请走了。寒暄了几句后Steve也与Sharon道了别。此时一个疑问在他脑海里一闪而过，以Pierce先生目前的势力，若要再能同时掌握神盾与卡特家族两大不老泉，岂不是真像Sharon所说就连总统本人都不能与之抗衡呢？不过这个念头很快就被另外那些同样困扰他的事物挤到脑后了。

 

太阳懒洋洋地沉在摩天楼群腰际，标志着这个城市又一个奔波忙碌的白天结束，无眠的夜生活即将拉开帷幕。

Bucky全身赤裸地跪在空浴缸里，两腿分开，涂着润滑剂的手指从股间伸向自己的后穴，然后一点一点地进入自己。待到括约肌完全放松适应了一根手指后，他又很快没入了第二根。Steve会在进行到这一步时突然曲起一个指节，按在他的前列腺上，让Bucky发出短促的哭叫。他不自觉地想着那个此刻并不在他身边的Alpha。并且随着他们对彼此身体的了解日益加深，Steve在那个位置的把握上越来越娴熟，甚至不需要Bucky的回应来提示就能精准地找到他体内最敏感的开关。还有次他甚至单凭对那个点的花样按摩就让Bucky射得一塌糊涂，然后满意地俯下身舔干Omega身上因为高潮泛出的薄汗，再从容不迫地进入他，收复自己的属地。Bucky发现自己已经不由自主地硬了。

眼下这个过程一般无关欲望，只是为他的“工作”做准备。他是男性Omega，一向认为自己除了热潮期外并不需要那么多插入性的抚慰，就算在偶尔需要自己解决的时候，他也只会给前面的小兄弟更多照顾。有些讽刺的是，Bucky在性爱方面的经验虽然丰富但却十分局限性，他所熟悉的无非被抵在各种地方以各种的方式被操，以及偶尔给看着顺眼点的人一发口活儿。前戏及过后的温存都是没有必要的，没有人需要那些服务。除了Steve之外没有人。只要与那个Alpha相关一切就会变得不一样。那个Alpha所要求的全套服务从来都是真正的“全套”，从开始到结束，每一个环节。并且只有中间那一部分可以让Bucky觉得自己算得上是提供“服务”的那个。在和Steve经历过绵长又刺激的准备工作之前，他从没意识到过自己的里面也是如此敏感。学着记忆中Steve的动作曲起手指，他试了两下才找到了那个点，只轻轻按了一下双膝就差点瘫软得没支住自己的身体。但这感觉并不对，少了些什么，少的是一个金发蓝眼的强壮Alpha，从后面抱着他，用信息素淹没他。倍感失落的他再不想自己给那里过多刺激了。

灌肠是他来准备自己的最后一个环节，为确保自己是干干净净的。装着纯净水的瓶子被倒挂在高处的架子上，瓶口连通的管子的另一头握在他的手里。他把那根细长的管子轻轻塞进自己身体里面，一边尽量放松身体好让自己的后庭不要下意识地排斥异物的入侵。待管子没入一定深度后，他打开了装置的开关，顿时冰凉的纯净水被注入了身体里。肠壁得到冲刷带来清凉的畅快感，直抵他体内通道的最深处。像是被射入了一股清泉。他不知道被Steve射在里面的感觉，他的精液会不会比火还热，自己会不会被灼伤？可是那个传统的Alpha在这方面是如此自觉，每次插入前不论多么急迫都会先戴上避孕套，他们最喜欢用的冰感口味。

即使不便去医疗机构检查，他还是在相识不久后设法向Steve证明了自己的健康，并确信那个Alpha比自己干净得多。对方笑着对他说自己从没为此担心过，但仍然继续使用这些安全措施，只有一个明晃晃的原因。

没有必要。不管怎样他都不可能怀孕了。曾有多少次Bucky想说出来，最后都还是忍住了。不需要再向Steve证明自己已经不再是个正常的Omega。那些Steve那样身份的Alpha应该拥有的，子女、家庭，自己一样都给不了。想到这儿，心脏里升起一阵绞痛。

清洗完自己后，他又花了些时间解决自己的勃起，然后终于从浴室中走出，穿上一身裸露性感的衣物，准备投入到夜的怀抱中。时间还早，这一夜还很长。

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

13

刚刚回到纽约，处理完公司遗留的事物的Steve便马不停蹄地驾着哈雷便飞驰到Bucky经常出没的Club，从某个没记住长相的人身边抢过了自己心念着的Omega，拉他在酒吧后巷急切地亲热起来。

Steve强有力的手臂支撑着Bucky几乎所有的重量，把他托起掼在巷子的墙壁上，裤子退到膝盖，露出下面浑圆白净的屁股。两人结合在一起的部位不断发出淫腻的水声和皮肤拍打在一起的声音。“轻……轻一点，别跟发了情似的。”Bucky喘着粗气对在他体内疯狂冲撞的Alpha说。

“我就是被你挑拨得发了情。”Steve把脸埋在Bucky肩窝，吻着他脖子的侧面，然而抽插的幅度真的减了下来。Bucky在柔软的金发上蹭了蹭脸，“别以为我不知道你还在……在吃抑制剂……”换来的是对方两下惩罚般的用力顶入。

“Bucky……我好想你。告诉我你也想着我……说你想我……”Steve看着那双灰蓝的眼睛央求。

“唔……也想你……Stevie……啊——”怀中的Omega带着哭腔声音软绵绵的，望向他的眼里没有一丝虚假。

高潮来得无比剧烈，Bucky几乎同时释放在了Steve的手中。Steve及时地从Bucky身体里退了出来，没有让迅速胀大的结把他们两个锁住。他把Bucky放下来，帮他把裤子重新穿好，把用过的避孕套打好结丢弃在角落的垃圾桶中，然后接受Omega圈腰着他的腰与他重新依偎在一起。Steve闻着Bucky周身散发的体香，怀里的身躯暖烘烘的。不由轻轻舔舐他脖子上的一小块肌肤，直到Omega瑟缩了一下他才意识到自己触碰了那道疤痕的所在。那是道标记留下的永久性伤疤是Bucky的禁地，对于一切触碰都会下意识地抵触。心疼地看着怀中的人，看着从第一次见面就深深打动他的容貌，以及常人不能相比的坚强。为什么Bucky会选择将就于这种的生活呢？他明明可以也值得获得更好的。他与第一任伴侣那失败的关系，到底糟糕到什么程度？

“你要走了吗？”Bucky整理好自己后平静地问。

“你想要我走吗？”他反问，“是谁刚刚说了想我？”

“嗯，没有你光顾的日子是怪无聊的。”Bucky故意慢条斯理地回答，偷偷扬起了嘴角，双唇被对方霸道地吻住。

“而且你太小看我了。我可是在‘发情’呢。”金发Alpha挺了挺紧贴着他的胯部，抓住他的手腕利用全身部位把Bucky压在墙上令他全身动弹不得，“太低估你的Alpha是要得到惩罚的。”

Steve这故作蛮横的样子让Bucky笑出了声，“你的公寓？”他贴在Steve耳边低声寻问。

“迫不及待。”Steve嘴上勾起了一个发自内心的微笑。

 

“我们去哪儿？”Bucky问，他坐在摩托车的后座上，意识到并没驶向Steve公寓所在的区域。

“反正时间还早，猜你和我一样还没有吃晚饭吧？”Steve答道。

“还以为你已经迫♂不♂及♂待了。”他小声嘟哝。然而厚实的头盔和凌冽的风声也没能阻挡这句话飘进Steve的耳朵。他笑了，“我以为‘我想你’并不完全等同于‘我想操你’。”

Bucky脸红地不再吭声，转而把身子缩成一小团贴着Alpha结实的后背，把脸埋在对方穿了一天的衬衫里面。多希望Steve能这样一直开下去，永远不要驶到终点。

 

“骑摩托跑了半个纽约城，就为带我吃这个？”Bucky看着面前这家布鲁克林毫不起眼的中餐小饭馆的招牌，感到难以置信。

“额，是……”Steve挠挠头发，“我好久没来了，有些想念这里的味道。其实也是我一直想带你来的地方……你不会是嫌弃这里没档次把？”

Bucky白了他一眼，“我就是没想到，像你这样含着金汤勺出生的人也会光顾一颗米其林星星都没有的餐厅。”

“味道绝对不比米其林三星差。”Steve笑着把他推进店里。

不大的店内并没有什么人，两人选了一个靠里面的火车坐挨着坐下后，Steve对递来菜单的服务生说了几句Bucky听不懂的话，然后说了声谢谢，她点点头在单子上写了些什么便把它递给后厨去了。

“我不知道你还会讲中文。”服务生走后Bucky说。

“仅限告诉她我要两份鸡汤和牛肉炒面。”Steve耸了耸肩。

不一会儿冒着热气的鸡汤和炒面便被端上了桌。Steve满意地看着Bucky小心翼翼地尝了一下之后便大口大口地吃了起来。也尝了尝自己的鸡汤，熟悉的味道满口腔。“小时候每次生病了妈妈都会来这家店给我买这两样东西吃。中式的鸡汤做法可以治感冒，这家店的汤是老板娘用她的独门秘方炖煮的。我小时候身体远不像现在这样壮实，所以对这里的味道印象格外深刻。”他向Bucky解释说。

“你在布鲁克林长大？”Bucky放下手中的汤勺有些惊讶地问。

“是啊，我原先的家就在这条街的街尾。”Steve说。

“我也是在布鲁克林出生的。”他说。虽然自己并不记得周围有什么高档住宅，不过他对这个一片本来就不是很熟悉。

“真的吗？”听到这个金发Alpha眼中顿时充满了惊讶和欣喜。

“是啊。只不过不是这一带。大概跟这豪宅区相比是一个穷得多的地方。”

“噗……”Steve一下子笑出了声，“Bucky，你刚刚没有看清周围的环境吧？”

“唔？”Bucky不解。

“我是说，你看看周围就知道了。这一带街区可是布鲁克林贫民的居住区。”看到对方诧异困惑的神情，他轻叹了口气，开始诉说起来。

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

14

“我的父亲是我祖父的私生子。尽管祖父自他出生起就知道他的存在，却一直碍于自己的名誉而从没有对外认可过他们间的血缘关系。我母亲曾是一名护士。”见Bucky意识到自己用的都是过去式，他苦笑了一下，“是啊，他们两人都已经去世了。”

“我很抱歉。”Bucky握住Steve的手。

“我父亲是一名伟大的军人，伟大的父亲。记得小时候他会利用自己难得的假期带我和我妈妈去科尼岛度周末，让瘦小的我坐在他肩头，还会花一美元买一个圆筒冰激凌三个人一同分享。我至今都记得小时候他每次离家赴役前都会让我帮他把军装整理得一丝不苟，然后我们郑重地互相敬军礼，‘大兵，照顾好你母亲。’他会这么嘱咐我，然后我大声回答：‘是的，先生！’

“军人和护士的薪水都不多，我从小又不是个十分健康的孩子，算上三天两头的医药费，三个人的生活很拮据，却也无比幸福。直到一天，有两个穿着西装的男人敲开了家里的门，为我母亲带来父亲牺牲的消息。

“那时我还太小，并不懂‘为国捐躯’的含义，我记得我拉着抱着父亲遗物哭泣的母亲的手，告诉她不会有事的，我会要照顾她直到爸爸回家。

“失去父亲后我们母子两个生活更加艰难了。祖父的形象是那时才出现在我印象里的。似乎晚年丧子的打击让他意识到了对我父亲的亏欠，他想给我和我母亲提供一笔钱作为我们生活的补助，被母亲拒绝了，即便她那时已经不得不打双份工来维持生活。

“我迟到的身体发育开始于青春期——十几岁才开始显现的Alpha性征能给人身体带来的转变真的十分令人惊异。有一天我突然发现那些时常光顾自己身体顽疾已经好久没复发了，个头也开始拼命地往上窜。还有几次在学校里，竟有几个高年级的漂亮Omega跑来搭讪。就连与学校的恶霸打架我也不再只是被揍的份了。

“然后在那一年的体检报告上，我被正式鉴定为一个Alpha，我想这是一个令看我长大的所有人始料未及的结果。

“当意身体强壮到可以边上学边打工时，我便开始帮母亲分担工作的压力，可那为时太晚，长期过度工作的她积劳成疾，在我拿到第一个月的工资前两天她病倒了。这回我没有再拒绝祖父的帮助，但她把自己身体状况瞒得太久了，就连最好的医生也都回天乏术。”说到这里Steve停顿了一下，他将视线移向窗外的夜景，向来不愿向别人展现出自己的脆弱。握着他的那只手紧了紧，是Bucky在无声地告诉他自己在他身边。“母亲也去世后，孤身一人的我加入了军队，步兵107团，是我父亲曾经服役的那支部队，凭借着人生前二十年都不敢拿来炫耀的身体条件，我竟做得不错，还被选拔为团里最精锐的一支突击小队的队长。

“本以为自己会像那样度过平常的一生，谁知竟发生了那场车祸夺走了我祖父的原配夫人与他们独子的性命。祖父他已年老，又是如此庞大家业的持有者，他需要继承人，而这个角色便只得移驾到与他并没有什么实质性感情的我的头上。我本打算拒绝，但又怎么忍心让一个老人在晚年接连失去三位至亲后失去最后的希望？然而其实就连祖父本人对把继承权交给我也只是病急乱投医，并没有指望我能在神盾里面有什么大作为。毕竟在那个圈子里我没有一个认识的人，对企业的运转也是一头雾水，我也只得硬着头皮从零学起。不过还好，从父母那里遗传的基因让我并没有发育成一个四肢发达头脑简单的人。

“所以你看，我并不是什么‘含着金汤勺出生’的人。”他最后对身旁的Bucky说，“事实上我这辈子大部分时间都和你一样，是个普通人。”

Steve并没料到自己会说出这么多。这是些很私人的，关于自己身世的故事，但他就这么对Bucky讲出后竟又到无比轻松。就想是对待一个自己无比信任的朋友倾吐久久压抑在内心的心事后感到前所未有的舒畅。他从没毫无保留地信任过什么人，但他清楚自己的确信任Bucky，信任这个与自己认识仅有月余的Omega。认识到这点后在惊异之余心里是止不住的莫名欣喜。

认真地听完Steve的讲述，Bucky不确定自己内心是何感受。这些故事Steve从没对自己吐露，却又感到自己早就了解。或许早在第一次见面时，冥冥之中他就已经知道，这个温暖的金发Alpha同其他出身名门的贵族子弟是不同的。他身上那种坚毅的正气和对比自己地位低的人的理解与尊重，若非切身体会过平民生活，再优质的教育也是教不来的。再看看自己，一个被迫隐姓埋名，做着人们眼里不知廉耻的工作的Omega，究竟是何德何能让他遇见了Steve这样好的人。

他抚摸着金发Alpha英俊的面庞，倾过身去吻在了柔软的双唇上，在上面印上了一个Steve常常用来安抚自己的那种更像是恋人之间才会有的吻。无关情欲，只是单纯地依恋。

他似乎已经不可救药地喜欢上这个人了。

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章所配两首bgm请见章节最后，配合食用副作用不明请自行尝试体会~

15

踏入Rogers家的老公寓时，Steve感觉自己比Bucky还要紧张。他长大的地方，这间布鲁克林的老房子他从没带谁回来过，即便是Peggy。而今晚他却无法按耐住内心的冲动，带Bucky来自己童年的住所看一看。有些年头木质地板踩上去发出轻微的咯吱声，在空荡的房间内异常响亮。房间并没有空屋的死气沉沉，反而像是屋主人刚刚离开不久的样子。因为即使常年没有人住，Steve还是会请人来定期把这里打扫得一尘不染。

“这就是我家。”他对Bucky说。

“非常的……”Bucky停顿了一下，一时找不到词语形容。这里和他常去的Steve的公寓完全不一样，没有任何高档的装潢或精美的摆设，仅有不多的几件不配套的木制家具，墙上几幅手绘的画作和书架上的相框是唯一的装饰。协调。他想到，这里让他感到的是协调。比起自己有幸一窥的Steve熠熠生辉的生活，直到看到这里，Bucky意识到是真正适合他的地方。即便他不再居住于此，这里始终是Steve真正的“家”。而身旁的人正静默着等着他的判定。“像你。”最终他说。Steve笑了。方才两人紧张的心情也随着这一笑完全放松下来。

书架上摆放的一张照片吸引了眼球。上面是一个十几岁的男孩，正站在一扇门前的台阶上。男孩真的太瘦小了，两根胳膊像面条一样纤细，罩在身上的衣服领子看起来就要从一侧肩膀溜下来。然而那一头金色的头发在阳光下却是那么的耀眼，他冲镜头摆出了一个腼腆的微笑，透过轻微褪色的照片望着自己的那对熟悉的蓝色眼睛是那么好看。

“天啊，我还以为你说的‘体弱多病’是夸张的用法。”他拿起照片笑着对Steve说。对方脸上此时的笑容与照片上一模一样。

“告诉过你的，有时真的无法想象性征的出现能对一个人造成多大改变。”

“是啊……”Bucky意味深长地赞同。“这些都是你画的？”随即他又指着墙上的绘画问，看到每幅作品上都签着S. Rogers的字样，“画得真好。”

“我上学时是修艺术专业的。”Steve笑着回答。

“说起来我也是呢。不过我在美术上倒是没有太大天赋……”

“哦？那你主修的是什么？”

“猜猜看。”Bucky狡黠地对他说。

“是音乐吗……”然而Steve并没有机会猜完，因为当目光落在客厅里那台三角钢琴时，Bucky的眼睛亮了起来。“施坦威！”他惊讶地小声叫道，立刻冲到琴边坐下，迫不及待地掀开琴盖，一首灵动又唯美的旋律顿时在空气中传播开来。

乐曲给人带来一种纯粹的回归大自然的感觉，Bucky的演奏近乎完美地诠释了它的空灵美，Steve目不转睛地端祥着在黑白键盘上飞快舞动的细长手指，如同欣赏在枝头树叶间跳舞的精灵。曲必，Bucky有些激动地看向在紧挨着他在琴凳上坐下的Steve，才意识到刚刚自己的演奏并没有得到钢琴主人的许可。

“这架琴曾经是我外祖母的。”Steve告诉他。

“啊……对不起，我不知道……”Bucky想这下他肯定有些不高兴了。

“不，完全没有。”Steve说，“你弹的真是棒极了。好久没有听到过这么纯粹的演奏了。”他努力让自己声音显得平静，因为他的Omega并不知道，自己听到如此动人的旋律再次从这架钢琴中奏响时的心情，以及在他努力压制住的感情里有多少股澎湃的波涛在敲打着他的胸膛。  
外祖母是弹钢琴出身，这架琴跟了她大半生，后来作为嫁妆留给了Steve的妈妈。小时候，每当从工作的忙碌中抽出身来，妈妈便会坐下来奏上一曲，琴键间流动出的轻盈旋律回荡在不大的家中，陪伴Steve度过了一段想当美好的童年时光。这架至今依然价值不菲的施坦威钢琴，在生活最艰难的时期他们也没有舍得变卖。不幸的是，随着母亲去世，所有的音乐也跟着她离开了这所房子。

后来虽然在祖父的要求下搬去了现在的公寓，Steve也会定期请最好的调琴师来调试，试图让她时刻保持最佳状态，但却再也没有合适的演奏人。不知多少次Steve曾坐在这个位置上，抚摸琴键，为自己没能学会演奏这优雅的乐器感到无比遗憾。“谢谢你让它又一次活了过来。”他由衷地对Bucky说。

“刚刚那首曲子名叫Flower Dance，是一个日本作曲家创作的。学生时期曾经十分喜欢他的作品，这首曲子就是最爱之一。可惜好久没有练习，技法都有些生疏了。”Bucky被夸得有些害羞。他的确已经不记得上一次有机会碰钢琴是几时了。

“能不能再演奏一曲？”Steve请求。

Bucky低下头，蹙眉思考了一会儿，终于缓缓地说，“那个作曲家还写过一首曲子。我弹给你听。”

那是一首伤感得多的曲子。开头便是一段缓慢忧郁的旋律，像有一支孤独的身影，走在一条望不到尽头的道路上。随着曲子的进展，中间一段活泼的旋律的切入似乎让前奏里那惆怅的情绪明朗了一些，像是有另一个身影加进了那没有终点的征途。一高一低的音阶在Bucky灵活的手指间追逐、交织在一起，跌宕起伏，逐渐攀上高潮……然而到最后，所有欢快又一下子全部消散得无影无踪。Steve眼前仿佛浮现了由钢琴澄澈干净的音色讲述的故事，在那条漫漫长路上两个人从相识、相知、到热恋，最后被迫在命运的作弄下分道而行，渐行渐远……乐曲在结尾处又回到了最初那段前奏的旋律上，一模一样的曲调，却比最初感到更加的悲伤。

最后一个音符落下，Bucky的手指依然按在那些按键上，久久没有松开。“这首乐曲的名字，”他看着Steve蔚蓝的眸子说，“叫做Luv Letter。”

再也无法抑制自己的心情，Steve捧起Bucky的脸，深深地吻了下去。

 

那晚他们没有做。Steve和衣拥着Bucky面对面在自己的小床上躺下。他的Omega像小猫一样蜷在自己的怀里，一些早先产生的疑问又涌上他心头。他的Bucky这么优秀，究竟为何要屈服于这种生活？

看到对方的表情时，Steve才意识到他已经无意识地把自己的想法都说了出来。怀中的Omega僵了一下，然后翻了个身过去背朝着他，半天没有做声。就在Steve觉得自己越界的问题惹恼了对方时，他听到Bucky长长叹了一口气。“标记我的那个Alpha，我跟你说是他离开了我，我说谎了。如果非要这样讲，其实是我离开了他。事实上，是我从那个地方逃走了……”

是时候该告诉他自己的故事了。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两首曲子试听请戳度盘 http://pan.baidu.com/s/1hqvY1Mk  
> 第一首曲子名字是《Flower Dance》，那位日本作曲家指的当然就是它的作者DJ Okawari……  
> Bucky给Steve弹的第二首曲子，《Luv Letter》，也是Bucky眼中与他的金发Alpha的故事【所以吧唧在热恋的开始就料到了最终有些忧伤的结局……要顺着这个思路写下去，就BE了。  
> 然而重点仍然是Bucky表！白！了！  
> 要想知道luv letter最初让我心塞到什么程度猛戳师座太太的mv http://www.bilibili.com/video/av1852365/


	16. Chapter 16

16

Bucky大学时的男朋友，Andrew，曾是学校里最受欢迎的Alpha。学校橄榄球队队长，凭借着健康的小麦色皮肤和熊健的肌肉线条就迷倒了学校里无数Omega，床上的功夫更是了得。他和Bucky两个人是在学校的业余搏击课上认识的。那段时间，盲目的爱恋冲昏了Bucky的头脑，他感到自己无比幸福，以至于忽略了Andrew时常因球队训练晚归后躺在他身边时，身上传来的淡淡的属于其他Omega的气息。Bucky曾一度以为他会在某个发情期与Andrew结合，相伴一生。

“他后来还是离开你了？”Steve问。尽管他预感事情并没这么简单。

“真是Andrew的话，也许也比现在好些。”Bucky苦笑了一下。

Andrew在Bucky喝的水里偷偷下药时，他们交往已经快三年了。本以为会在男朋友包下的酒店里度过一次发情期来庆祝他们大学毕业，毫无防备的Bucky直到身体开始发热不适才意识到发生了什么。最后记得的画面，是Andrew甩开了他在药效下软绵绵拽住他的手，“不用怕，宝贝儿，事后你什么都不会记得的……”

清醒过来时，Bucky觉得自己像是浑身骨头都断过了一次。独自一人被随意扔在酒店套间的床上，全身未着寸缕，一块块深紫色的淤青在苍白的皮肤上十分显眼，他的身下更是一片不堪入眼的狼藉。究竟发生了什么，Bucky至今都不记得，当时只感觉疼痛欲裂的脑袋里一片浆糊。

终于他看向床头，Andrew正悠然自在地叼着烟坐在那里，手里是厚厚的一叠钞票。“我从第一次见面就知道你是个值钱的宝贝儿。”他说，声音里前所未有的轻蔑让Bucky打颤。然后，Bucky从Andrew那里生平第一次听说了那个后来让他做了无数噩梦的名字。“别担心，临走时他还夸奖你甜得要命。这三天的便宜他可算占到了。老狐狸，早知道他是谁就该再多要点儿好好敲一笔。”

等等，三天？一个可怕的认知击中了Bucky，他触电一样抬手摸了下脖子上的那个位置，刚刚在太多疼痛中被忽略的伤口立刻灼烧起来，“你对我做了什么？”还没完全过去药效另他质问的声音听上去有气无力。

“别激动，亲爱的，你将来还是可以找个Beta在发情时操你的。”然而Andrew的语气里只有不屑。

“你这个混蛋！”Bucky歇斯底里地叫喊着扑向他。爱人的出卖，和自己已被某个完全不记得的Alpha标记的事实刚刚另他完全崩溃了。用尽全力挥出一拳狠狠地打在对方的脸上。鲜血顿时从Andrew的嘴角和鼻子里流了出来。手中的钞票散落了一地。Andrew这下被完全被激怒了，反手便是一巴掌扇在Omega精致的脸颊上，力道重得让他一个趋利翻倒在地上，眼冒金星。看着赤裸倒地的他让Alpha兽性大发，他扑了上来，嚣张的信息素和着辱骂在屋中肆意开来，让刚刚在药物作用下度过发情期还十分虚弱的Bucky没有任何优势。

正当两人扭打在一起的时候，房门突然被强行打开，一群身着黑衣的人冲了进来。他们训练有素地把两人拉开，分别控制住。Bucky听到为首的那个对Andrew说，“你以为会就这么轻易地让你们走掉去对外界瞎说吗？”

那是Bucky最后一次看见Andrew。他至今也不知的那个Alpha的下场，只晓得那天起他和自己一样完全消失在了世界上。那个蠢货大概从没料想过和他做交易的是一个势力这么大的可怕人物。

那便是一切噩梦的开始。

在那个人的隐秘牢笼里被关押调教的Omega，无一例外全都是被他本人标记过的，象征着他的“资产”，用来满足他特殊的收集癖。然而那个老Alpha只对发情的Omega感兴趣，所以只有发情期时Omega才会被灌了药送去给他“享用”。平常的时候，他们便是他手下不论什么属性的人随时随地拿来泄欲的工具。在对他们下手轻重的约束上，唯一的原则，是死不了就行。有时那些人可以轮换着持续几天几夜，毫无安全措施的性行为在那里是不值一提的事情。在那种情况下，一个Omega终将无可避免地怀上了不知是谁的种。

对于反正也保不住的孩子，那些人更没有一点怜惜。他们做的一切事情当然就不会因为Omega的怀孕而停止。在Bucky孕期的第四个月发生的事情更是一场暴行。五个Alpha看守在晚饭喝了些酒后冲进了他的房间，怀孕四个月，腹部已有明显隆起的Omega身体几乎被他们对折过去，被其中领头的那个毫无准备地进入，丝毫不理会他发出的惨叫与求饶。其余的人也都按耐不住下身的欲望，纷纷将老二捅进他的嘴巴里，手里……Bucky最终是在下体和腹部传来的剧痛中晕死过去的，直到身下的Omega失去意识，那帮人也没有停止。在他们这奸尸般地一通发泄过后，那些人把毫无知觉的他扔在原地看也没看他一眼就离开了。直到第二天早上，进来打扫的人才发现倒在地上已奄奄一息的Omega，身下靠近下体的位置汪着一滩已然变暗的血水。

事情终有些闹大了，被紧急送到受那个人控制的医生那里救治后Bucky算是保住了一条命，代价是处理流产的手术另他以后再也不能生育了。

Bucky是在一个对他心存恻隐之心的Beta看守帮助下才得以逃出来的。但那并不是结束。那个人是一个势力太大的Alpha，为避免再被抓回去面对未知的惩罚，他不能冒险用回自己的旧身份，意味着他不能有正规的工作，受伤了不能去医院，不能光明真大地出现在世界上。如果不是恰巧遇到了Jarvis在听过他的经历后还是收留了他，带他走了这一条听上去不怎么光彩却能解决基本生活开支的生路，他一个人也绝对撑不了几天。

“后面发生的事，你恐怕能猜到了。”Bucky说，声音是出乎自己意料的平静。一双温暖干燥是手抚上他的脸颊时，他才意识到自己脸颊已经被泪水洗刷得湿成一片。

“Bucky……”Steve发哑的声音从他身后传来，大手揽住他，让他转身两个人面朝彼此。“Bucky……Bucky……”Steve一遍一遍唤着这个刻在他心底的名字，把他紧紧搂在胸前，被那张湿漉漉的柔软脸颊紧贴着的胸膛中传来心碎的感觉。

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

17

习惯了早起的Steve同平时一样先于Bucky醒来。换做往常，他先会在这个嗜睡的Omega的睡颜上吻一下，然后起床去为他们两个准备早餐。但这次他却在原地躺了很久，心情复杂，依然沉浸在对昨晚Bucky讲述的事情的震惊与愤怒中。那些他心底的疑惑终于得到了回答，心情却是前所未有的沉重。看着此时在身边睡得正沉的人，漂亮的面孔上表情恬静得没有一丝杂质，从被子底下伸出的一只脚脚面蹭着自己的小腿，睡得安然得让人无法想象他曾经竟历过那样残忍的伤害。昨晚那种心痛又开始在胸腔中肆意蔓延。

由于长期没人居住，冰箱和储物柜基本都是空的。难为无米之炊的Steve只得在Bucky枕边床头柜上留下一个字条，叫他再睡一会儿等着自己回来。以最快速度完成购物回来时，Steve满意地看到他的Omega还在床上睡得很香，不过那张字条已经不再原来的位置了，细看才发现是中途醒来的Bucky把它攥在手里又睡着了。

把热好的一杯牛奶放在床头时，Bucky正好醒来，惺忪的睡眼不知是不是昨晚哭过的缘故红红的。Steve忍不住吻了上去，听到对方发出有些享受的哼哼声。“起床吃早餐。”他轻声嘱咐，得到饱含睡意的一声“嗯”作为回答。

刚把最后一片煎好的培根装入盘中，Steve的手机就响了起来。是Natasha。想必是公司有什么事了。尽管有Bucky在场，Steve还是接起电话，略微压低声音，“Steve Rogers。什么事？”

“是董事长那边，”Natasha顿了一下，“你祖父刚刚心脏病发作，送医院治疗了。”

“什么？！严重吗？”Steve心中一惊。

“不用担心，没有生命危险。”

这令他松了一口气，“我今天请个假，有事儿直接去医院找我。”

“请假？你难道忘了原计划与Pierce先生的合约要今天签字吗？”Natasha不客气地提醒。

“该死，被我完全抛到脑后了。”Steve掐了掐太阳穴，不得不承认自己现在脑子有些乱。

“这道新鲜。”这样的事出现在一向严谨的Steve身上甚至另Natasha感到惊讶，“董事长不在，就只能靠你了。”

“我明白了。”Steve说，“请代我向Pierce先生道歉。我会亲自监督接下来的环节，保证一切顺利进行。”

挂下电话，Steve才想起自己刚做的早餐。一转身，只见方才还未起床的Bucky不知何时已站在厨房门边。微笑着想叫他坐下来吃饭，却对上对方惊愕的神情，看着自己的空洞眼神中写满了深深的恐惧。

Bucky手中盛牛奶的玻璃杯“哐”的一声掉在地上摔了粉碎，碎片溅了一地。Steve下意识地上前想要扶助他，然而对方却受了惊吓般一个劲儿地往后躲，赤裸的双脚踩到了尖利的玻璃碴上，顿时留下了好几处伤口，但他却像丝毫感觉不到一样依然不停地往后缩，然后一个没有站稳，整个人摔倒在了一地的碎玻璃上。

“小心……”Steve冲上前去，然而适得其反。Bucky仍旧不顾手上腿上的多处割伤，反而更加拼命拖着身体往屋里挪，“不，别过来！……”他徒劳地挥着手臂想挡开身前的Alpha，“别碰我！”

几处较深的割伤在木地板上拖出好几条鲜红的血迹，镶嵌在Omega皮肤里的那些玻璃碴个个像扎在了Steve的心上，“好吧，Bucky，好，我不会碰你，我保证，求你停下来……”他小心地后退了几步，和蜷在角落里的Omega拉开了足够的距离，躬下身体单膝跪在地上，降到与Bucky齐平的高度。对方这才逐渐停止了挣扎，唯有全身还是止不住地小幅颤抖。“请告诉我发生了什么……”Steve艰难地开口问道，眼看着那些刺眼的伤口不住地往外流着鲜血，自己却无能为力。

“你……你是为他工作的。”微弱的声音从Bucky口中传来，虚弱得像只小猫一样，“要把我弄回去了吗？”

“为谁工作？”Steve一时竟一头雾水，“把你弄到哪去？”

他看见Bucky肩膀及胸膛剧烈地起伏着，在通过深呼吸来压制自己激动的情绪，最终嘴里吐出了一个名字——

“Alexander Pierce.”Bucky说，这个名字仿佛耗尽了他身体里剩余的所有气力。

忽然一下，Steve全都明白了，为什么刚刚与Natasha看似平常的对话会对Bucky造成这样的误解，事实明明白白地摆在眼前。

“Pierce就是那个标记了你的Alpha……”这个砸在Steve心头的认知，直到亲口说出才发觉它有多么可怕。Alexander Pierce，他与神盾局全力赞助参与副总统选举的那个Alpha，就是给Bucky带来一切恐惧与伤害的人。

Steve眼前的整个世界仿佛旋转了起来。

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

18

“你是不是疯了？”即使提前做了心理准备，一到办公室迎面而来Natasha劈头盖脸的训话还是让Steve打了个冷颤。等等，好像他是她的上司才对啊。不过他知道，面前仿佛要活吃了他的红发女人这次的确是被自己气疯了。今天早上他们那通电话过去没多久，自己就亲自打电话给各部门负责人叫停了所有与Alexander Pierce议长有关的合作项目，并对这届副总统选举神盾集团全面撤资。

Steve以光速闪进办公室关上门，对以特工般的身手紧跟在自己后面滑进来的秘书小姐做了个投降的手势，“别激动，Tasha，只叫停了一个项目……”

“‘只是’叫停了‘一个项目’？Rogers！”Natasha瞪圆了眼睛难以置信地看着他，“只是——叫停了——一个——项目——！”她每说一词就用手里满满当当的文件夹在自己老板的肩膀上狠狠地敲一下，最后用力地把它们甩在Steve的实木办公桌上，“到目前为止的待处理文件——别想得太美，这都还只是摘要。你吃错药了捅这么大个篓子？为这次选举神盾违约终止了多少合同得罪了多少人你知道！你亲自带领整个公司上下熬夜加班了多久你心里最清楚！现在临了突然撤资？经济亏空你打算怎么补？更别提神盾这么多年攒下的信誉。”

“我没失忆，Nat……真的，你听我解释就会理解的。”

“为给你收拾出一个体面的烂摊子老娘和整个公关部到现在一秒钟都没歇，他妈的你最好有个绝佳的理由能让你爷爷在内的所有董事信服。”头一晚上的紧急加班让一向注意淑女形象的Natasha也忍不住爆了粗口。

Steve挠了挠脑后的金发，像个做错事儿的小孩一样用自己无辜的小眼神儿看着面前的“家长”。已经快疯掉的Nat掐着太阳穴别过脸去，决定这次自己不能再对这个只会向她卖萌装可怜的傻大个儿心软了。“Nat，please……”眼看成功在即，Steve更是卖力地央求道。

“先跟我讲清楚，到底为什么会做出这个决定。”神盾集团第一铁娘子扶额，恨自己怎么又沦陷了。

如果神盾里面说有谁可以得到Steve Rogers百分之百的信任，那个人并不是老Rogers先生，而是他那个万能的Beta女秘书Natasha Romanoff。几乎是从Steve刚进公司起，她就跟随在他身边了。这些年来，Steve能从那个不被认可的老总私生子的儿子一步步走到今日在CEO的位置上坐稳，并在神盾里面占据举足轻重的地位，靠得一是他自己过人的谋略与勤奋，二便是她这个秘书全心全力的协助。

所以说，如今如果有谁能让他将他与Bucky的事情和盘托出，那除了Natasha之外再无他人。

“也就是说，”听Steve叙述完整件事情的她沉默了半响，终于开口，“你为了一个妓……一个收钱和你上床的Omega，放弃了整个赞助项目？”她看着他仿佛在读又一个不能更狗血的不爱江山爱美人的故事。

“也并不是这样的。”Steve说，“我决定放弃这个项目并不只是因为个人情感，还因为我一直以来所坚守的理念。你了解我，Nat，我无法容忍Pierce这样的人，更不要说为他推波助澜。我做不到，也不想看到神盾做出这样的事，起码我现在还是这个企业的继承人，而这不是神盾该有的样子。”

的确，Natasha比谁都了解Steve Rogers骨子里不可磨灭的正直倔强。但她决定还是不当面说出来听完事情的来龙去脉自己是赞同他的决定的——起码在道德层面上。

“我今天上午已经去医院见过董事长了。”Steve说，“这件事上唯一的顾虑就是怕他的身体承受不了太大的情绪波动。但先坦白总比起让他从别人那里听说强。”

“想必他老人家全力支持你的决定。”Natasha讽刺地讲。

“他的反应比我的预期好一些。毕竟Pierce的行径也突破了他的道德底线。但在找到证据前我们也不能把那些捅出去，所以我会在董事会上给出终止合作的另外理由散布给Pierce。”Steve说，“不过我暂时隐瞒了Bucky的事情，除了你我不能再让更多的人知道他的存在了。”

“你的小Omega今后怎么办？需要试着联络他的家人吗？”

“他已经没有家人了。要不然Pierce最初大概也不会对他下手。”Steve很恨地说，“一个人无依无靠的Omega，就算有一天消失了也没有人会在意，多么方便。”

“可你要知道，事到如今这局面已经不再是你我能左右的了。我只能帮你挡掉内部外部一些想要借机滋事的无名小卒，Pierce和所有牵扯到的合作伙伴那边都得要你来搞定。别指望在今天下午的董事会上得到好脸色了。另外你最好已经想好怎么补上这事儿造成的财务亏空。”

“我会的，谢谢你，Nat。”Steve由衷地说，心里清楚如果没有她也许这CEO的头衔在自己今天踏进楼前就已经被罢免了。

“只是另一个寻常工作日而已。”Natasha撇撇嘴，转身准备投身回到自己岗位，却又在走到门口前被Steve叫住。

“Natasha，还有件事。”俨然已经进入工作状态的Steve对自己的秘书说，“请给我和Peggy Carter小姐在她最喜欢的米其林餐厅预订一个今晚的二人餐位。”

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

19

“真的有必要这样见面吗？”Sharon悄无声息地坐进轿车的后座，摘下遮挡着她半张脸的墨镜，转身面向坐在相邻位置上一身墨黑色西装正襟危坐的的Steve问道。

“确定没人跟踪你吗？”Steve平静地问她。看到对方“你说呢”的表情，继续说下去，“我需要谨慎。现在处处都有Pierce的耳目。”

“是啊，就像我现在肯定也迫切地希望自己的老板发现我为刚刚对他宣战的敌方提供内部资料。”Sharon从包中拿出文件滑给他时冷冷地说，“你这个混蛋，Steve Rogers。我真不敢相信自己居然在帮你的忙。”

“那你为什么这么做？”Steve又问，依然看似波澜不惊。

“你自己心里清楚为什么。”Sharon看他的眼睛在火苗了，“我帮你，是因为Peggy请我这么做。我并不欠你什么，但我不会辜负她。”

“我很感激。你，和她都是。”Steve诚恳地说，“如果你知道了这件事的始末缘由，也会做和我相同的选择。”

“与Peg跟我说的一字不差。”Sharon说，“当然，不像我，她清楚这件事的始末缘由。”她故意把最后四个字咬得很重。

有什么东西在Steve的眼睛中一闪而过，“是啊，她当然知道。”

“而你们共同觉得我需要被蒙在鼓里。”Sharon犀利地指出，“即使你已经明确表明需要我的协助。”

“相信我——如果不的话请相信Peggy，这样对所有人都是最好的。”

“现在我可以在你的鼻梁上来一拳了吗？”

“如果需要以这为代价。”Steve微笑。

“你知道自己不能指望再从我和卡特家族得到支持的吧？”Sharon继续说，“说好了，这样的见面不会有下次了。不要逼我们选择立场，除非你想挑起几大财团的内战。顺便，Stark那边祝你好运。我听说Pierce先生的国防政策对他们十分有利。”

“我明白。谢谢你。”

“还有一件事。”Sharon接着说，“如果Peggy Carter在你心中还有任何分量，就不要再以她的人情来求助于卡特家族。别再让她帮你做这种事了。”

“我不明白你的意思？”Steve微微皱眉。

“只要能帮上忙的事情，她不会拒绝，尤其是对你。我和她从小一起长大，Peggy是我见过最独立自强的人，但她是一个Omega，Steve，和你我不同。你在把自己的烂摊子扔给她前，真的考虑过她在家族里说话的分量吗？”Sharon问，“时代是在变，但也没改变多少。在那些冥顽不化的老家伙心中她永远只是一个促进家族联姻的工具，荒唐透顶，可这就是现实。所以，在你下定决心把戒指套在她左手无名指上之前，别再让她帮这种忙了。”

丢下这句话，她重新戴上墨镜，打开车门扬长离去，留Steve独自坐在车里，长久陷入沉思。

 

接下来的那段日子Steve过得并不轻松。即使有了Bucky的提醒，Pierce的势力之大也着实令他处处碰壁，加之来自公司内部异己党的压力，更让他明白自己挑起的与参议长这一仗并不好赢。忙不完的工作经常让他整夜整夜地加班，最终在看不下去的Natasha的驱赶下才离开办公桌去补充一点睡眠。

Bucky的存在是他身边最美好的事情。他觉得自己无比幸运，因为在那些鲜少可以从压力中逃脱出来的时候，身边总能够有这个甜蜜的人相伴。

绝大部分时间他们住在布鲁克林那间老房子。Bucky总让Steve放松地躺在床上，然后骑上他的身体，用自己下面火热的甬道包裹住他硬挺的柱身，开始那通向极乐的律动，俯下身亲吻他高潮时向后仰去的脖颈上高高耸起的喉结。

Steve偶尔也会把两人的性爱战场从卧室转移到别的地方。一丝不挂地和Bucky靠在一起坐在钢琴旁边，把头枕在Bucky的肩膀上听他随意按响几个旋律的片段，身体某个部位逐渐不安分起来。他把身边的人抱到自己腿上，令Bucky措手不及地从后面长驱直入，被操得腰肢脱力的Omega只有趴在琴上才得以支撑平衡，手臂随着体内的撞击压下一片片黑黑白白的按键。不成调的音符在屋内四散飞扬，是他们媾和的伴奏。Steve自豪地告诉Bucky那是自己演奏过最美妙的乐曲。

哈雷并不是出行唯一的座驾。Steve时常开出自己的跑车，也有时让Bucky开着，两人一起探索整个城市，在某个散发着食物的诱人香气的路边摊停下，买一份分食，或者去哪个隐蔽在城市森林的废弃建筑物里考证那里的闹鬼传说，最后失望而归。也会把车停在某个照明不足昏暗的小巷，在车内把彼此吃干抹净。

他们还曾在月色明朗的夜晚停在长岛一个没有人烟的海滩旁，在沙滩上追逐打闹，两人的衣物早已在这个过程中不知去向。最终全身赤裸着倒在海水中忘情拥吻，丝毫不顾一波波拍打在身上的海浪卷着他们紧紧连在一起的身躯把他们带向何方。在高潮席卷他们的那个瞬间，身下之人望向自己的炙热眼神中倒映着头顶整片夜空。

 

“Pierce很不高兴。非常的不高兴。”Steve告诉Bucky，金色的脑袋慵懒地枕在对方软绵绵的小肚子上。他们躺在Steve的床上，不知不觉间话题跑向了那件事情，“他把这当作神盾于他下了战书，双方现在只有拼到一方气竭为止。”

“那这是否就意味着他竞选没戏了？”Bucky问，申手把玩那搔得自己痒痒的柔软的金发。

“很遗憾，我想不是。”Steve如实说，“就算少了神盾的支持，也依旧会有小一些但足够有实力的公司支持他。毕竟这个人在当今政坛仍是条大鱼。”

“但你会赢的，对吧？”

“在这里能起到决定性作用的财团，其实并没有几个。”Steve说，“除了神盾集团之外，只剩下史塔克工业以及卡特家族。若是有他们肯帮助事情会顺利得多。”

“起码他们不傻，知道把自己的利益放在第一位。”Bucky意有所指地说。

“他们并不像我一样知道Pierce做过的事。”Steve起身浅浅地吻了一下Bucky的嘴唇。

“如果他们知道了会帮助你吗？”Bucky若有所思地问。

“不，Bucky，不能说出去。”Steve坚决地说，“多一个人知道都很可能增加Pierce找到你的机会，我不会拿你冒险。”这件事他早就下了决心。事到如今除了他能完全相信的Natasha就再没别人知道。是的他也并没有告诉Peggy，她只是无保留地相信了他。

“没有你想得那么脆弱。”Bucky撅起嘴，“这么久了，我不也好好的。”

“那我也不会允许的。”Steve说，“更何况我们也并没有什么证据。别担心，我会想别的办法说服他们的。”

“我担心你。”Bucky坦诚地说，“他太可怕了，没人知道他能干出什么。我担心。”

“放心吧，他暂时不会对我下黑手的。”Steve安抚地拍了拍Bucky插在自己发间的手，“他是个聪明人，选举期间一定会谨慎行事，刚刚与他站到对立位就出事反倒令人起疑。人民的疑心可是公众形象最大的敌人。”

“那等大选结束了呢？”Bucky追问。

“那时啊，那时我自然已经成功扳倒他了。”Steve打趣，但Bucky可没心情笑出来。

“都是因为我……”想到这里他仍然无比愧疚。如果没有自己Steve又怎么会得罪那样一个人物。

“Bucky，我说过。”Steve把他的脸捧在手掌中，“Pierce是一个没有人性的人，这样的人根本不配生存在这个世界上。我这样做，是因为它是正确的选择，该感谢你让我得以有机会看了解到他的真实面目才对。所以别为此感到自责，永远不要。”他坚定地看着Bucky的眼睛。

“你从没怀疑过吗？”Bucky看着那对深邃的蓝色眼睛梦呓似的问，“从没怀疑过我的故事？我只是一个无名小卒，万一那都是我编的呢？”

“James Buchanan Barnes.”Steve轻声叫着他的名字，那个真正属于Bucky的名字，“你绝对不是什么无名小卒。”

Bucky意识到Steve的意图时，自己的分身已经陷入了一潭湿热的泥沼。快感刺激下的大脑当机了几秒才愕然接受了一个Alpha在给自己口交的事实。看向那个埋在自己腿间不断起伏的脑袋，想象自己的小兄弟顶着Steve喉咙的画面让他立刻羞红了脸。“Steve……唔，感觉好棒……”受到表扬的Alpha更是愈发努力地做了下去，把他吞得更深更快。他没能坚持多久便悉数射在了Steve喉咙里。

咽下了Bucky的液体，Steve还恶作剧般用舌尖捅了一下下面那个小嘴，被那里条件反射的收缩一下子吸住。

“坏蛋。”Bucky绝望地用手捂住脸，但那只手很快又被Steve拉开，被一系列的亲吻取代。两个紧贴的腰胯间Steve的欲望无比醒目。Bucky主动打开双腿环住Steve的腰肢，邀请着他在自己的肉穴上面戳探，今晚早先已被开拓过一次的肉穴里面又有汁水分泌出来。

“还想要？嗯？”Steve扬起眉毛故意调戏。

“少废话，快进来！”Bucky红着脸叫道，一边默默地从Steve手里拿过安全套，然后用力把它掷向房间最远的角落。惊讶的神情出现在Alpha的脸上。

“没有必要了。”他说，“你知道我不能怀孕。”

“可是……”

“我要你。”Bucky猛一发力，一把把他拽下来，两人胸口撞在一起，“我要你现在，无所顾忌、没有保留地用力操我，操得我忘记一切，操得我失去知觉。我给你我的全部，你想要吗？”

“我当然想！”Steve下意识脱口而出，“当然想。天啊Bucky，想得疯狂……”

高潮在激烈的交媾中来临，Steve把自己火焰般喷射而出的精液全部注入了Bucky的体内，小股小股的射精直到高潮后很久依然持续着，Alpha粗壮的结撑满出口，把它们满满地堵在湿热的甬道里，直抵尽头本该是孕育新生命的暖房，然而那里已经不再能承载那些极附生命力的种子了。就像再勤劳的农夫也无法在一片死掉的土地上获得丰收的果实。Bucky紧紧地搂着Steve，把头埋在他的肩膀上，不想让他看到自己发红的双眼，自嘲他刚刚竟有一刻真的幻想着与Steve组建家庭。他这么美好的Alpha，就算自己拿出全部又怎么比得上对方三分？

意识到怀中人的不对劲，Steve从他身体里退了出来，侧过头去用脸颊蹭着Bucky潮呼呼的头发。“嘿，”他轻声说，“告诉我你在想什么。”

“我只希望我还能为你做些别的。”Bucky因为贴着Steve胸脯说话声音有些瓮声瓮气的。

他到现在还以为和自己上床是他唯一能做的，这个傻瓜直到现在他还不清楚他对自己意味着什么吗吗？Steve俯视着那张美的令他窒息的面孔，他的Bucky。与Bucky分开的每分每秒都在想着他，他笑的时候眼角泛起的小皱纹，熟睡时整个身子沉甸甸压着自己的不佳睡姿，在被子下面蹭着自己小腿的脚背。有一个傍晚，他坐在钢琴边，夕阳从窗子里透进来正好照射在他与钢琴上，为整个画面镀了一层金红色的轮廓。自己因为他的喜怒哀乐会笑，会心痛。在高潮的刺激下，即使不在发情期，微弱的香气还是从Bucky脖子上的腺体里泄露出来。自从偶然发现Bucky身体的这个秘密后，Steve就再也没服用过抑制剂了。他有些贪婪地嗅着，不愿浪费丝毫那独一无二的气味。天造地设的基因让他的嗅觉神经自动过滤掉了里面原本不属于Bucky的恼人气味，多好。他还没有把这个秘密告诉Bucky，与Pierce的较量结局还是个不定数，他不愿再让他被徒劳的期许伤害。那个人，Alpha最原始的本能让他想把那个道貌盎然的畜生撕成碎片。他早已想好，在自己最终搞垮Pierce之后，当他把Bucky的身份还给他时，就会告诉他一切，告诉Bucky自己是他的Protector，请求用自己的牙印遮掩住Bucky脖子上原先那道丑陋的伤疤，标记他，和他结合，把自己永远印在对方身体和灵魂上。他愿意用自己的一生陪伴他到最后。

“傻瓜。”你对我远比你想象的重要。

 

“你不用送我到这来的。”Bucky站在自己家楼下，Steve炫酷的跑车停在寒酸的街区看起来极其不协调。

“想跟你多待一会儿。”Steve倚坐在车前盖上，双手握着Bucky的腰把他拽近，几乎同自己完全贴在一起，“下周末和我去看电影吧。我知道一个不错的地方。”他趴在Bucky耳边悄声说，火热的呼吸熏着他的耳朵。

“又是你童年美好记忆的地方？”Bucky问道，吮着Steve的耳垂，听到Alpha低声地呻吟。

“不尽然，那时我没有太多看电影的奢侈机会。我道更想在影厅后排座椅上留下新的美好回忆。”

“色狼，我们会被赶出来的。”Bucky笑了，影院这样的公共场所着实不是他这样的人受欢迎的地方。

“我看看谁敢。”Steve把他搂得更紧，两人向后一起倒在车前盖上，“我会保护好你性感的屁股不被除我以外的人看到。”

Bucky努力憋着不让自己笑出来。他沉甸甸地压在Steve身上，肆无忌惮地吻他。

“所以，周六下午一点？”被他压在身下的Alpha坚持不懈地问，“好不好嘛……都让你在上面了……”见Bucky还不同意他委屈地撅起嘴。

这下Bucky再也憋不住，伏在Steve身上大声笑了起来。不住地用拳头轻轻垂着他的胸膛，笑得眼泪模糊了温驯地给自己抱着的那具大型犬一般的身影。他揉了揉眼睛，看着Steve的脸，“你来接我。骑摩托，不许开这辆车了。”他可不想总这么招摇过市。

就是那个表情，金发Alpha的脸上瞬间泛起了那种孩子般的真挚笑容，像一道充满希望的阳光，能够穿破一切阴翳。Bucky目不转睛地看着他，默默把这个画面永远留存在记忆里。

谁也没有注意到，在不远的街拐角处一个黑色的身影用相机“喀嚓”一下拍下两人相拥在一起的画面。

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

20

“你好啊，Steve。”Steve抬起头，有些吃惊地看到Peggy在Steve对面的座位上坐下，“还在忙着拯救世界呢。”

“虽不具备拯救世界的能力，不过也确实够忙的了。”Steve回答。

“我全当自己听到的是‘你也好，Peggy，见到你很高兴’。”

“额……”Steve自知出糗地咧了咧嘴。

“你还是一点没变。”Peggy笑出了声。

“你还是饶了我吧。”Steve也跟着笑了起来，两人孩子气地笑了好一会儿。“Peggy，我很高兴见到你，真的。”平静下来后Steve说。事到如今，他与Peggy早就看明白了两个人的感情，两个人从最开始便更像是老朋友，拥有合拍的观念与默契，却只是朋友。也是在意识到这点后两人在彼此面前感觉都轻松了许多。

“我听说你在和Tony Stark谈判，有什么进展吗？”

“你知道在事关生死存亡的情况下人情牌并不好使。”Steve说，“和Pierce比我并不能算是强势的一方，Tony没有理由和我统一战线。但我需要他站在我这边，否则就算有神盾上下所有人的齐心支持，光靠我一个人也赢不了。”

“Steve，你在保护什么人。”

“……”Steve沉默了一下，“那么容易看出来是吧。”

“我了解你。”Peggy说，“显然有一个十分充分的理由能够使你反对Pierce，却不告诉我们，只有这一种解释。”

“我不是不信任你们。”Steve说，“只是到处都是Pierce的眼线，那样做太冒险了。”

“你不需要跟我解释这些。”Peggy说，“还有别把自己想得太糟。换作别人都不可能成功与Pierce周璇到现在。更何况，就算Stark不会帮忙，你也有卡特家族站在你这边。”

“你说什么？”Steve怀疑自己听错了Peggy话中最后一部分的信息。

“针对Pierce的行动，卡特家族也将全力支持。而且想必在神盾与卡特两家联手后，面临Stark会在三大家族内战中落单的危机，Tony也会重新考虑他的立场。”Peggy继续说下去，“相信我，我们的胜算还是很大的。”

“这样做有其他家族成员同意吗？”Steve思考了片刻，问道。

“就像我说的，他们交给我就好。”Peggy说，见Steve面色凝重，又问，“怎么了？”

“Sharon找过我。”自知自己的撒谎水平肯定瞒不过她，Steve只能诚实的回答，“她点醒我，这对你不公平，我不希望因为我使你处在两难境地……”

“她想错了，你也是。”Peggy打断他，“Steve，你并不了解事情的全部。这也是这次我来找你要跟你说的，事实上我这么做的原因不全是为了你。”Steve表情不解地听着她继续讲下去，“Steve，在你调查Pierce的整个过程中，有没有听说过一个组织叫做'Hydra'？……”

 

看到那辆黑色轿车停在自己公寓门口时，Bucky泛起了一身冷汗。那保养得一尘不染的亮丽车身鹤立鸡群地停泊在家门口那连标线都已褪色得难辨识的泊车位里。没有这样的车辆会来这个区域，没有。他此刻只能想到一种可能性来解释它的存在，而那并不是什么好事。

Bucky在从身后接近自己的那个黑衣男人还未触碰到他时便已经做出了反应，他一个闪身错过向自己移动的身躯，同时一使巧劲抓过对方的胳膊一个过肩摔就把对方撂倒在地。那人哀嚎着，显然没料到一个Omega的战斗力会是这么强。

“Barnes先生。我无意伤害您，但是我们需要谈谈。”另一个突然响起的声音成功使Bucky停止了对眼前男人的攻击，他震惊地望向对他说话陌生的女人。这个陌生女人刚刚叫出了他的名字。

仿佛对他的反应十分满意，她继而踩着高跟鞋嗒嗒地向他走过来，高级香水衬托下的信息素也愈发浓烈——Alpha，显而易见。Bucky仔细感受着这样的信息素，不同于Steve的温暖安逸，也不同于其他人浓烈的占有欲，这个Alpha女士散布出来的更像是一种收放自如，绝不禁锢却又海纳一切的掌控力，这让他的戒备又提高了些许，然而心里也清楚若是Pierce的人找了上来，恐怕现在早已不会站在这里看着她迈着从容不迫的步伐走向自己了，若不是，实在不知道这样的人与自己有何瓜葛。她向刚有机会从地上爬起的男人挥了挥手，那个保镖如释重负地与他们撤开了些距离。

“Barnes先生，很抱歉不得不以这种方式见面。但我想我们需要谈谈。”她说道，向他伸出右手。“我的名字是Sharon Carter。”

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

21  
  
  
**Message from Steve：我到楼下了，听你的没有开车。等你下来 :)**  
  
**Message from Steve：我在想该用什么作为你迟到十分钟的“惩罚”……等等你不会还没起床吧？**  
  
**Message from Steve：出什么事了吗？看到信息请回电话！**  
  
**Message from Steve：你究竟去哪了？？？**  
  
**Message from Steve：Bucky…回复我，千万别是我想的那样**  
  
  
  
Bucky在外面漫无目的地走了一整天，脑子里乱得不行。直到天空中最后一抹蓝色被漆黑完全取代，精疲力竭的他才发现不知不觉间自己走到了Steve家。Steve公寓的窗户里面没有灯光，他不在家。Bucky继而在楼下的台阶上坐了下来。在脑袋里反复排演已经想好的话，等待Steve回来。他已经做出了决定。  
  
Bucky从老远处便听到了Steve的声音“……是的，Sam。事到如今只有你能帮我了。我现在就准备飞去华盛顿找Pierce对峙……不，顾不了那么多了，我已经想好——”下一刻，Steve也看到了独自抱膝坐在家门口看着他的Bucky。  
  
挂了电话后Steve毫不犹豫地向Bucky冲去，甚至忘记了手中扶着的摩托车，自己一向宝贝的哈雷失去支撑狠狠地砸在地上发出一声巨响，但此时此刻Steve唯一在乎的只有把Bucky紧紧抱在怀里。“Bucky……”他不断唤着他，再次向自己确认Bucky此刻正完好无损地站在他面前，“太好了，你安全就好……”今天本该是他们约去看电影的日子，在楼下等得太久最后终于按耐不住冲上楼敲开Bucky的房门，却从Jarvis那里得来Bucky已经消失一整天了的消息。Steve不记得自己上一次是什么后像这样慌了神，只记得自己大脑根本无法思考，大脑内只有一个想法在不断盘旋——Bucky失踪了——Bucky又落到了Pierce手里。他无法承受这个。  
  
“Steve……”怀中的人终于发出了声音，伸出手臂也抱住了他，“我没事。”  
  
“你到底去哪了？”恢复平静后Steve问，“我怎么都联系不上你，还以为是Pierce……”  
  
“我没事。”Bucky再次向他确认，“我本来是来找你，结果手机摔坏了。”花了一整天想好的千言万语在再次看到Steve那一刻就被他抛到了脑后，出口的竟是这蹩脚得完全经不起推敲的谎言。好在Steve似乎并没有在意，“你看起来很糟糕。和我上去？”他问他。  
  
“不用了，对不起，我今天有些累了。”Bucky疲倦地说。这是他第一次拒绝Steve，比想象的更难。  
  
“我们不用……我是说，我只想陪陪你。”  
  
不要去想那地方有多舒适，不要去想那具温暖的躯体，不要想，Bucky对自己狠下心，“不用了。”他说，“我只想早些回去。”  
  
“我送你吧……”  
  
“我更愿意自己走走。”  
  
“Bucky……”Steve困惑地看着他，刚刚消散的阴云又渐渐笼罩心头，“你真的还好吗……我们，还好吧？”  
  
Bucky“嗯”了一下。  
  
“我可以吻你吗？”Steve问，见对方没有反对，于是倾身用双唇触碰Bucky柔软的唇瓣，却只是一个浅浅的触碰，没有得到任何回应。  
  
“我该走了。”Bucky说罢便兀自起身，任由Steve的双臂从身上滑落。  
  
_“……处在他这样的位置上的人是没有什么选择的机会的。所以最残忍不过的便是让他错误地以为自己面前有了另一种选项。更何况Steve从来不明白什么叫退缩。……”_  
  
仿佛能感受到Steve注视着自己背影的目光，Bucky再也忍不住泪如泉涌。  
  
TBC


	22. Chapter 22

22

“Bucky。”Steve拽住他的手十分坚决，下定了决心这次不再让Bucky继续无视着他走开。舞池里熙熙攘攘的人群在他们周围流窜，时不时便会有硬邦邦的肩膀撞到站在原地不动的两个人。Steve索性转身拉着Bucky走到外围的一对座位上坐下。

这是这段时间以来他们第一回面对面地看着对方，但这并没让Steve心里好受多少，Bucky此刻就像看不认识的人一般甚至有些不耐烦地注视着他，脸上看不出其它情感，“怎么了？”他显得十分漫不经心地问。

“我们谈谈？”Steve几乎在恳求了。

“一百块，按小时计费。”

Steve愣了一下，“什么？”

“这是'谈谈'的收费标准。”Bucky狠下心来，打算把自己的决定实施到底。

“……这些。”Steve从口袋里拿出钱包，抽出了里所有的现金放在他面前，“够和你谈多久？”

“只限到午夜。”Bucky让自己的目光从Steve有些颤抖地紧紧攥着的骨节泛白的手上迅速移开，“你还有半小时的时间。”

“那天到底发生了什么？”Steve问，“从那以后你接电话时永远在敷衍，也不肯回复我的短信，是什么让你这样躲着我？我做错了什么吗？”

Bucky叹了口气，暗自咬了咬牙，“我本期望你可以自己想明白。你就是不懂放弃对吧。”

“是的，我不会放弃努力弄清我们之间究竟出了什么问题。”Steve真诚地看着他，“所以别再跟我绕圈子了。”

Bucky不做声地看着他，依然没有显露出什么情感。Steve知道他在思考，有什么在那柔软的褐发覆盖下的小脑瓜里飞转的，不论内容他是否会喜欢，不过还能有多糟糕呢。Club里面震耳欲聋的音乐此刻并没有什么帮助。就在他觉得自己快被这折磨人的沉默逼疯了的时候，“我无法再这样下去了，Steve。”Bucky终于说，“我们以后还是不要再见面了。”

“你说什么？”Steve开始感到不知所措。

“Steve，你要明白我们之间交易的规则，那就是谁也不能投入什么真正的感情。但据我所观察，我们两个都已经投入太多了。”

“那些感觉都是真实的。”Steve说。对Bucky来说也是真实的吧，他相信。那每一个吻、抚摸，他讲述那些回忆时眼中的痛苦，弹琴入迷时沉醉的样子……都没有半点虚假。

“这不是重点。”Bucky竭尽全力把脑海里记录他们在一起分分秒秒的画面清出。

“是我的一些要求太过分了吗？如果这样吓到你了，我很抱歉。或许我可以换一种方式……”

“不，这不是我的意思。”Bucky打断他，“你根本就不懂什么样的要求才是'过分'。”他无奈地摇了摇头，“无所谓了。停止吧，趁还来得及。这不是你想要的。”

“我不需要别人告诉我我自己要什么。”Steve低声说，“Bucky，我知道一定是哪里搞错了，告诉我，我们一起想办法解决好不好？”

“可是问题就在这里啊，Steve。”Bucky说，“哪里来的'我们'？”

“Bucky……”他是在担心他们之间终究只是逢场作戏吗？“如果这就是你所担心的，我本已经决定了，等到Pierce的事情结束我们就光明正大地在一起。我会对你负责的。”

事到如今Steve严肃讲话的样子还是如此可爱。Bucky无奈地笑了，闭了闭眼睛，“认识你真是一个人身上能发生的最美好的事情。谢谢你总会为我挺身而出，从没有人为我做过，我很感激。”他没给对方插话的机会，“但是向前看看，你完美的人生里，哪里有'我们'的空间？就算我找回了以前的身份，你觉得你的圈子会接受一个这样的我吗？”

“我看不出你和我认识的其他人有什么不同。”Steve固执地辩道。

“你是神盾集团庞大家业的继承人。而我，就算那些事没有发生过，我也没有半点能与上流家族门当户对的血统。现在？所有人都会祝福你和一个别人结合过的不能怀孕的Omega婊子在一起？”他自嘲地用目光示意自己的样子，“没有哪个家族愿意承受这样的丑闻。”

“你觉得我会在乎这个？”Steve激动地大声说。

“问题是除你之外的所有人都会在乎！我也在乎。我不想任何人承受那种压力，没人知道你我是否承受得了那个。”Bucky也提高了嗓音，“更何况我们连最起码的标记都不可能，你打算要怎么保持长久的关系？”

这下轮到Steve不作声了。一时间Bucky以为自己把他说服了。Steve看着他，仿佛在经历什么激烈的心理斗争。

“我是你的Protector。”Steve声音很轻，Bucky几乎没有听清楚，也或许他只是不敢相信自己听到的内容。

“我是你的Protector，Bucky。”Steve又说了一遍，这一遍清晰了许多，在确凿地意识到听到的内容时，Bucky的大脑直接当机了。

不，绝对不会是那个意思。

“我是在和你第一次相遇后意识到的。我忘了及时服用抑制剂，第二天早上醒来时，屋里全是你的味道……那味道至今还记忆犹新，我从没体会过。”Steve说，“我无法停止无时无刻地想你，就在以为我再也见不到你的时候，你又出现在了Tony的Party上。上帝竟然如此眷顾我。”

“那你为什么从没有告诉过我？”Bucky问，“你有打算过告诉我吗？”

“当然有。我本打算等一切尘埃落定就跟你说……”

“为什么最开始不告诉我？”Bucky问，“因为你发现我是一个男妓，这让你感到丢脸吗？”

“这不是真的！”Steve看起来快崩溃了，“我承认，在最开始时是有这个顾虑，可我很快就不在乎了。”他痴迷地看着Bucky美丽的面孔，永远都不会厌倦，“随着和你接触的增多，就越想更深地了解你，被你吸引，我爱——”

“够了。”Bucky说，墙上的挂钟三根指针重叠在一起，共同指在数字“12”的位置。“你的时间到了。”

“Bucky……”

“再见，Steve。”他说，无视掉不受控制地顺着面颊不停流下来的眼泪，“我希望你能找到对的那个人。”

“Bucky……”

“走吧。我不想再见到你。”

感到讽刺的是，第一次他们在这样的一个Club里时，他也对他说过同样的话。

Bucky保持着那个姿势直直地坐在那里，看到Steve最终站起身时整个人都在颤抖。

“保重，好吗？”Steve好听的声音上蒙着很重的鼻音。

“你也是。”他说，不敢抬头看他。

“他已经走了。”不知过了多久，一个熟悉的身影坐进了对面Steve坐过的座位，“你可以不用再硬撑了。”

Jarvis目睹了自己室友终于崩断了支撑着精神的最后一根弦后“轰”地倒了下去。

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

23  
  
作为一个目睹了一切的旁观者，不用Bucky解释Jarvis也料到了发生了什么。“所以你跟Rogers就这样了？”等对方从崩溃中恢复了一些后他问Bucky。  
  
听到Steve的名字时Bucky微微打了一个激灵，然后点了点头。“新货？”Bucky扫了一眼Jarvis手指间把玩的一袋药片。  
  
“你想都别想。”Jarvis干脆地说，迅速变魔术般让手中的小袋子从Bucky视线中消失。对方悻悻然地低下了头。  
  
“那个女人到底跟你说了些什么？”Jarvis问，清楚Bucky之所以会这样做，那个找过Bucky的金发女人肯定拼图的最关键一块。  
  
“我不知道你在说什么？”  
  
“别和我装了，Rogers为你急疯了那天来找你的那个女人。我透过窗户全看见了。”Jarvis说，“她是Sharon Carter。据我所知他们卡特家族想拉Rogers做金龟婿已经不是秘密了。怎么，她威胁你了吗？”  
  
一如既往，Jarvis总能对所有事情了如指掌。  
  
“她让我认清了现实。”Bucky说，“我本就不是那个世界的人。”  
  
“还有呢？”Jarvis一脸“我不是Steve我不好骗”。  
  
“她说，只要我离开他，卡特家族会全力协助Steve来扳倒Pierce。”Bucky坦言，“没有她的支持Steve赢不了，我不能让这个发生……”  
  
“真是不惜一切代价。”想想最近Mr Stark的立场，Jarvis也无话可说，“希望她会信守承诺。”  
  
遵守与否，现在他也没有别的退路了。“你知道吗，他是我的Protector，Steve Rogers。”Bucky揉着自己的太阳穴，“直到最后我才知道。”他不知自己该如何看待自己的命运，它在自己最绝望的时候实现了所有渺茫的幻想，把一个那样完美Alpha凭空丢到他面前，又在他重新燃起希望时，告诉他你们自基因里便是一对，但你们不能在一起。  
  
“我真的很遗憾。”Jarvis说。Steve Rogers恐怕是Bucky所遇见过唯一一个正确的人，无奈却出现在了这样一个错误的时间。他又想到了什么，“Bucky，”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“你知道Ms Carter一直在为Pierce的竞选工作吧？”Jarvis眉头紧锁，“有没有可能……”  
  
Bucky已经知道他想说什么了。“不会。”他对他说，“她完全不清楚Pierce做过什么。”  
  
“不论发生什么，千万不能让他找到你。”Jarvis叮咛。  
  
“这正是我努力避免的……”  
  
  
  
_在他与Sharon相隔的桌子上，两张照片并列摆放着。_  
  
_“处在他这样的位置上的人是没有什么选择的机会的。所以最残忍不过的便是让他错误地以为自己面前有了另一种选项。更何况Steve从来不明白什么叫退缩。……所以请你主动离开他好吗？这样他们……（她指了指其中一张照片）…或许还有机会。”_  
  
_“如果我不同意呢？”_  
  
_“那么，很抱歉，明天一早这个（她指了指另一张照片）将会出现在全纽约的各个小报上。……Mr Barnes，如果你真的在乎Steve Rogers，那么你会希望他走上哪条路呢？”_  
  
_他看着那两张照片，其中一张里面Steve亲昵地挽着一个身着红色连衣裙的美丽女子，在某个上流社会派对上，两个人看向镜头的脸上都带着发自内心的微笑。他第一眼就认出来另一张里的景物，即使有夜幕的遮掩，清晰度地看到Steve到在自己的跑车前盖上与他拥抱。昏暗的光线，两个人身上半扯开的衣服，毫无体面可言。_  
  
_谁都清楚他的答案会是什么。_  
  
  
  
Bucky躺在床上，手中是那张自己与Steve的照片，从Sharon那里要来后它一直放在自己房间有秘密隔板的抽屉里面。虽说是偷拍，画面却清清楚楚地捕捉了他们两个人模样。Bucky自然不会让Steve因自己陷入丑闻，却不能向只知道它可能会毁了Steve名誉的Sharon解释，自己才是真正付不起让它见报代价的人。Steve，选择离开你还有这样一个自私的原因，请你原谅我。  
  
TBC


	24. Chapter 24

24【章尾轻微他人/Bucky预警】  
  
在下届总统候选人，前国务卿Elaine Barrish女士的生日庆典上，Steve的注意力时不时被她的儿子TJ Hammond吸引过去。Hammond家这个公众眼中麻烦缠身的小少爷不知为何总使Steve想起Bucky。  
  
如果自己不是神盾的唯一继承人那该多好，一切就会不一样。Steve心知Bucky是对的，自己不能放弃对神盾的责任，更不能自私地强行把Bucky拉入自己的圈子中，让他下半辈子都活在丑闻制造者的阴影里。他多希望自己还是那个平凡的小Steve，可以毫无顾忌地把Bucky圈在怀中再也不撒手。但那样的话是否就意味着那个雨夜他不会及时地出现在那条窄巷？或者没有机会通过Tony与他心念着的人重逢……生活就这样陷入了这样一个烂局，无论他怎么挣扎也无法解开这个死结。  
  
“其实我完全可以自己来，我知道你最近没有这个心情。”Peggy站到他的身边，把自己手中的香槟给Steve端着，抬手帮他整理了领带。  
  
“你在说什么啊。”Steve对她微笑，“这对你很重要，所以我当然得到场。”  
  
“Tony一会儿也会出席。”Peggy说，“届时我们找机会和他好好谈谈。”  
  
“我怀疑他现在愿意听我讲话。”Steve如实说。  
  
“他是引出Hydra的关键。得不到Stark的支持，Pierce就只能去找Hydra稳固地位了。”Peggy说，“Daniel——我是说，Agent Sousa告诉我，现在只能靠我们来说动他了。”  
  
事情是这样的，联邦调查局其实早就成立了特别的专案小组，一直在调查这个叫做Hydra的组织。这个组织涉嫌包括人口贩卖等许多非法活动，规模已经达到联邦政府不再能视而不见的程度。就连参议长Pierce也被怀疑牵扯其中甚至是重要成员之一（现在看来并不令人吃惊）。但是在证据不足的情况下FBI也无法轻举妄动，所以他们希望能借神盾与Pierce较量的契机有些突破。Peggy作为调查组长久以来的线人，一直以来暗中利用卡特家族的势力为调查提供了不小的帮助，她提到的Agent Daniel Sousa就是她在FBI的联系人。  
  
如果有谁能做到上述这些事情却不会让Steve感到惊讶，那么一定是Peggy了，这个女人用证明了她从来都不是家人眼中属性决定的弱者。另他甚至对自己曾有些大男子主义地，打折“保护”的借口试图将她排除在外感到惭愧。他替卡特家族遗憾，为那些被陈腐守旧的观念蒙蔽的人看不到他们中最杰出的那个的价值。“我知道自己的价值就够了。(I know my value.)”但Peggy是这样告诉他的。  
  
“你可以告诉Agent Sousa，我会尽我所能。”Steve认真地说，“顺便，恭喜你们。”他的眼睛落在Peggy的无名指上，那里戴着一枚崭新的钻戒，宝石不大，却十分精美，“他是个好人，比我好得多。”  
  
Steve还是第一次见到她脸红。  
  
“并不是家族所期待的。但我已经决定，等这一切结束便和他一起过普通人的生活。”Peggy说。  
  
“我真为你感到高兴。”Steve开心地拥抱了她，无数场景在眼前闪过，Peggy与Daniel住在市郊一个温馨的房子里，养育三个天使般的小孩，再养几只猫狗，不再有奢靡的聚会和华丽的宾朋，两个人平凡的生活，是他与Bucky不能有的奢侈……“我真的很嫉妒你。”  
  
“我知道，想摆脱生活的牢笼不并容易，对你这样肩负着过重使命感的人更是难的多。”Peggy伸出一只手搭在他手臂上，“但Steve，相信我，你一定能找到自己的幸福。”  
  
  
  
毋庸置疑，前国务卿女士的竞选团队可是对她的生日庆典可是做足了宣传，仿佛整个国家大大小小的媒体上都是对铺天盖地的新闻。持不同观点的主流媒体对这个活动的政治因素夸夸其谈，那些小报则致力于爆料事件引出的花边八卦，甚至连时尚杂志都会对当晚出席的宾客的着装来个深度剖析。对整件事的报导就像是无孔不入的空气，能够飘进生活得最与世隔绝的人的耳朵。  
  
**……绝对值得注意的是，来宾中卡特家族独女Peggy Carter小姐与神盾集团继承人Steve Rogers结伴出现在生日派对现场，席间两人互动显得亲密无间。这对儿昔日的“模范情侣”此前已有相当一段长时间没有出现在公众的视线中了，因此对于两人的关系的各种传言也一直络绎不绝。然而这回两人的举动可以说是彻底终结了两人已秘密分手的谣言。**  
  
更有甚是，我报眼尖的记者发现了Carter小姐左手无名指上的戒指，虽未得到当事人正面回答，但联系起卡特家族近日也突然在副总统候选人Alexander Pierce的竞选中反水，与神盾一起站入对立阵营，这是否表明着两个金融巨头家族的喜事终于修成正果……据出席庆典的有心人观察，Peggy Carter全程对手中的香槟一滴未饮。  
  
虽然一切都只是观察推论，但毋庸置疑，媒体和公众都需要为不久后会迎来关于两人的爆炸性新闻做好足够的心理准备。  
……  
  
板内的两张配图一张是身着晚礼服的Steve与Peggy拥抱在一起的照片，两个人脸上都是真挚的喜悦。旁边还有一张放大了的Peggy无名指上的钻戒特写。  
  
Bucky把手中的报纸揉作一团，不想反复回忆那段文字的内容，以及Steve与Peggy看起来是多么的般配，就像Sharon给他看过的照片中那般。很好，他已经抛开那段历史继续前行了。  
  
一阵冷风吹在身上，让刚从那个熏得人一身热汗的酒吧里出来的他打了个寒颤。他紧了紧身上的夹克。  
  
“小美人，要玩一玩儿吗？”对方还没走近他就已经闻见了那人身上混杂着浓重烟酒气Alpha味道，臭烘烘的信息素让Bucky一阵恶心。这样的他通常会毫不犹豫地拒绝。但这次他说出口的却是：“旅馆还是后巷？”  
  
  
  
与此同时，远在华盛顿自己的办公室中的Alexander Pierce同样揉烂了手中的报纸，大吼一声连同办公桌上的所有物品一起推到地上，精致的琉璃笔筒砸在实木地板上，碎片在地上炸开，散布到屋内各个角落。“都给我滚出去！”他对屋中的人们吼道。方才正紧锣密鼓地商议着大选工作的人员纷纷撤出了房间。  
  
头发灰白的年长Alpha气得太阳穴上青筋暴起，前天还对自己毕恭毕敬的卡特家竟然也转而公然支持那个永远与自己政见敌对的女人。无耻的背叛。  
  
Rogers和Carter，你们等着。我倒要查个清楚，是什么让你们胆敢如此公然地与我为敌，所有人都会对此付出最惨痛的代价。  
  
  
  
被一具肥硕的身躯顶在巷子的墙上做完全程比他想象得还要难熬。但他还是一声不吭地坚持了下来，他经历过比这更糟的，但重新习惯被这样对待需要一段时间。那人提起裤子数出事先讲好的价钱来塞给他，便一声不吭地走了。Bucky用衣服裹紧自己，打算结束今晚的工作打道回府。  
  
一个身影拐进了这个荒无人烟的巷子，径直向Bucky走来。  
  
“抱歉，今晚不再约了。”他对那个身影讲。对方没有说话，继续接近他，昏暗的光线下映入眼帘的是一张疤痕满满的狰狞面孔，已经让人认不出毁容前的模样来。Bucky全身的神经都警戒起来。  
  
“别来无恙，小不点儿。”对方嗓音沙哑开口说道。  
  
这下Bucky终于认出了他的声音。  
  
“Rumlow！”不敢相信地瞪大眼睛看着对方，“怎么是你？”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agent Daniel Sousa是MCU角色，参见《Agent Carter》~请吃一发此剧的安利！Peggy在第一季最后说的“I know my value.”真是太女神了！太女神了！太女神了！  
> 我就说过要给叉叔便当加鸡腿儿…(｡･∀･)ﾉﾞ 你们猜他是谁？
> 
> 另：本章开头，一句话乱入的萌娃TJ是为以后写Colin/TJ（短篇）作准备~加上那篇【柯王子】《Saviour》，成为一个系列三部曲，互相有联系但是独立成篇的三个作品，届时欢迎大家捧场~【坑真的越挖越大嘞……


	25. Chapter 25

25

Rumlow从不会跟别人提起“那个地方”。身为一个Beta，而且自打记事起就混迹黑道的他，自以为自己那颗早已麻木不仁的心不会再被什么惊起波澜，直到他见到那个Omega。

某个资产不知被谁被搞大了肚子送进这里处理，这种事情在“那个地方”已经习以为常了。只是这回，孕期四个月的流产几乎要了那个Omega的命，并且这辈子不再能生育，事情有些闹大了。Rumlow不知上头怎么处理的那几个干出这件事的人，大概因为还没有闹出人命，一切都好说。

吸引到他注意的是那个Omega，自己每次巡逻经过他的病床时，都会看到他隔着玻璃窗瞪着自己，像是哪怕强壮到能挥动一根胳膊，都会跳起来揍在他的脸上。

资产们不会表露情感，到这一步他们大都早就已经不会再挣扎了，更不用说徒劳的反抗。

这个不同。他还没有放弃。他怎么会还没有放弃？

意识到时，Rumlow发现自己已无法停止去观察他，并且一个让自己觉得可怕的想法早已在他脑海里扎根发芽，迅猛地生长起来。

于是，在那个Omega将被送回“那个地方”去的前一天晚上，他偷偷用自己私配的钥匙溜进了他的病房，“嘿，小不点儿。嘘……别出声，除非你不想要离开这里。”

即使上面没有查出他的背叛，资产丢失，作为看守的他是脱不开责任的。他的脸就是他付出的代价。

他最不期望的，就是有一天自己会再次站在他的面前。

 

“你是怎么找到我的？”最初的震惊过后，Bucky显得出奇的淡定。

“要找到你没那么难。”Rumlow的话中听不出感情，“Pierce是因为没把你当成重大的隐患，只要你没有傻到到处抛头露面，他就顾不上费劲找你，目前为止这点你还是做得很好。”

他也料到是这个样子，“他们派你来的？”

“暂时还没有。”Rumlow回答。

“你的脸……”他不禁好奇，最后一次见面时，对方脸上并没有那些触目惊心的伤疤。

Rumlow的脸忽地阴了下去。“只是一个意外。”他最终说。

但Bucky已经通过他的表情明白了。“是因为我，对不对？”他瞪圆眼睛望着他，“你是因为帮我逃走才会……”

“它们只是对我'失职'的警示。上面并不清楚我具体做了些什么。”他还能好端端地活到现在就是很好的证明。

“我很抱歉……”Bucky感到无比自责。

“没有必要。”Rumlow示意他停止继续说下去。

“你有什么打算？”Bucky问，“我又能帮你做些什么？”

“为什么这么问？”Rumlow神情显出些好奇。

“你已经脱离了他们对不对？”Bucky反问，“想必你现在已然走投无路，而我还欠你一个人情。”虽对Rumlow帮过自己心怀感激，但他也了解他这样的人从来无事不登三宝殿，况且自己欠他的早晚有一天是要还的。

“我就知道你有特别之处。”Rumlow说，暗自欣赏Bucky的洞察力。

“所以，你有什么打算？”Bucky扬起一条眉毛又问了一遍。

“说实在的，我并不知道。”Rumlow回答。以自己屁股后面的追兵，他大概需要先藏匿一段时间，想办法弄些钱来待风声过了再逃出国去，到欧洲什么的他们够不到的地方。但他不知道从这个Omega身上有什么可指望的，不过他是他最后能指望的人脉。

“找我也是你病急乱投医。”Bucky了然。他思考了一会儿，忽然抬起头来，“我想也许我能帮到你……”

 

“冰箱里好像还有点披萨，你热一热吃吧。”Bucky招呼Rumlow进屋，“Jarvis，这是Rumlow；Rumlow，我室友Jarvis。”

Jarvis目光在Rumlow脸上停留了片刻，对他点了点头。

Rumlow跟着Bucky走进他的房间，到边上背倚在墙角站着。Bucky拉开自己秘密隔板的抽屉，抽屉中的隔板下面整齐排列着无数个雪白的信封，最早放进去的那个上面已经落了些灰，他自己都感到诧异不知不觉间已经积累了那么多。每个信封都像收到时一样里面原封不动地放着一叠钞票。

掀开隔板时，一张照片不小心从里面滑了出来。Rumlow顺手把它从地上捡了起来。“原来是这样。”他看着照片会意一笑，“我就说Rogers的智商总不会比看上去还低，万万没想到他竟然是为了你，加上Carter这一下子，Pierce的势力眼见着就要分崩离析……”

Bucky从Rumlow手里拿回他和Steve的“合影”，在听到Steve将会赢的部分时嘴角还是不住上扬。他需要抓住那些哪怕最微小的证据，来证明自己离开他没有错。他一边一声听Rumlow自顾自地讲着，一边把一叠叠钱从信封里拿出来装到一起。那是Steve给过他的所有“报酬”，总共加起来已是一个可观的数量，而他从没花过一点，将来也不会打算。他始终执着地保留着最早那个幼稚的想法，就是如果不他花掉这些钱，那么Steve就不能算是他的一个客人。“拿去吧。”最后他对Rumlow说，“我希望你能安全逃出去。”这该是它们最好的用途了。

Rumlow接过那些钱，已从Bucky言行中会意了它们的来历。“他一定是特别喜欢你。否则有点理智的人就不会轻易挑战Pierce，因为弄不好就会闹得像Stark夫妇一样的下场……”

“他没有为我这么做。”

“随你怎么说。”

 

深夜里，Rumlow突然从Bucky公寓客厅的沙发上惊醒，意识到有人正坐在他面前。他已经很久没遇到过能够这样神不知鬼不觉接近自己的人了。不得不说Bucky那个并不像看起来那样简单的室友把自己气味掩饰得很好，他这样的Beta甚至很难辨认出他是个Omega。

“Mr Rumlow，很抱歉打扰你的睡眠。我只是有个疑惑想问问你，你之前跟说与Pierce作对'弄不好会闹得跟Stark夫妇一个下场'是什么意思？”

TBC


	26. 商业间谍（Tony POV，尼贾）

26：商业间谍（Tony POV，尼贾)

Tony Stark是在整理父亲的物品时发现的那张旧名片。泛黄的卡纸上加粗的黑色墨迹印着一个名字“E.J.”，联系方式只有一个本市的电话号码。名片表面的褶皱说明它曾被拿出查看过很多次。但很显然这个“E.J.”并不是Howard Stark生前某个合伙人——他们谁也不会把名片印成这样。更何况这张名片是在一个压箱底的记录私人事宜的记事本里面找到的。

也许只是父亲一个过去的熟人，天知道是哪个呢，连露面的时间都有限的Howard更别指望会向Tony一一介绍自己的朋友们。或许那个人也早就不在了，这正好解释了为什么名片被夹在记事本里雪藏了起来，连那个号码是否还能通他都不知道。或许连这些都不算，它就是完完全全的什么意义都没有。

Tony一直坚称自己有一种“异能”，他称之为自己的“Alpha第六感”，并坚信它准的不行（不过还是不要向Pepper求证为好）。不管怎样，这次他感觉自己需要至少试着弄清有关“E.J.”的事情。因为无论名片背后隐藏着什么故事，它不仅关乎Howard一段不为自己所知的过往，更能将会彻底影响自己的生活。

于是，终于有一个晚上，在几杯伏特加下肚后，他拿出电话拨通了那个号码。

刚走上那条街时他已经察觉到了，夜晚这个时间Omega还会如此密集的地方只有一种。Howard Stark年轻时的风流事迹就算对Tony来讲也并不新奇，不过他还是倍感失望。不过他还是打定主意走向了那个半坐在消防栓上抽烟的男人。男人打量了他一眼，“Mr Sark？”一口令人愉悦的英音使他确认这就是那个跟自己在电话里交谈过的人。Tony用自己Alpha的敏锐嗅觉闻了闻男人身上那若隐若现的信息素，Omega，不会错。

“别误会，Sir。用那个号码的人从我们这里要的是不同的东西。”看到他的表情，那个有着一头淡金色头发的Omega告诉他。

“你有什么我想要的呢？”Tony饶有兴趣地扬起头问。

“我能找到您想要的信息。”Jarvis说，“只要您开口问，我就能找到答案。”

后来Tony从他那里得到了一张和“E.J.”相似的名片，上面姓名的位置印着“JARVIS”的字样。“这是我的联系号码。之前那个，今晚之后就不再能接通了。”

Tony讨厌别人递给自己东西。但那次他却鬼使神差地把卡片从男人手里接了过来。

 

处在Tony Stark的位置他没有少跟商业间谍打过交道，但他从没见过哪个人能够提供的信息量可以与Jarvis相比。他的头脑里像是装有一台强大的搜索引擎，收录着他几乎所有竞争对手最隐秘的内部消息。最为惊人的那次，是Jarvis提供的情报，让他得以查明此前STARK工业为敌人提供军火丑闻的幕后主使，竟是STARK工业二把手，自己一直当做导师和朋友看待的Obadiah Stane。

Tony从来没有觉得自己身边需要过什么人。在他们这样的人世界里，像Steve Rogers与Natasha那般能够为彼此赴汤蹈火的信任是独此一个的特例。归根结底所有人都是特立独行的个体，再亲的人也逃不过互相的利益关系。然而他身边一直有Jarvis一直在那里，永远站在一个伸出手刚好扶住自己，后退一步便可完全消失的距离。很久之后他才发现，自己远比自己想象得更加信赖他。

但他其实一点不了解Jarvis。有时他会吐槽Jarvis像一台行走的数据库，对他发出的任何搜索指令可以极其迅速地输出回复，而又完整地隐藏了自己的个性。对于Jarvis的身世，Tony的了解是个零。除了从口音中能听出他的故乡或许在伦敦，就没有别的了。他们很少会谈起私人话题，非常少。仅有的那一次，他问了迄今为止唯一一次Jarvis没能为他找到答案。

“Jarvis，你也会为别的人提供我的消息吗？”他问他。

“没有，Sir。为了避免利益冲突，我们一个时期只会为一个人服务。”

“你们？”

“我。”对方改口，“还是个新人那会儿还有很多人干这个，现在恐怕只剩我一个了。”Jarvis告诉他，“你父亲的那个电话属于我的上一任。老实说，我还以为不会再有谁打过来。Edwin——我是说，‘E.j.’已经退休很久了。不过在他走之前我答应过他保留着那个号码，直到它下一次响起为止。”

“你对他和我父亲了解多少？”

“不多。”Jarvis如实回答，“我只知道他一直在为Howard Stark先生工作，直到那场意外发生。”说到这里Jarvis顿了一下。

“你是说我父母出车祸死了。”Tony耸肩。父母那场悲剧的发生已是无法改变的事实，只有弱者才一味地逃避。

“是这样的。”Jarvis说，“一同丧生的还有神盾局董事长的夫人和儿子。”那场事故对几大财团是一次可怕的打击，它留下阴影至今都没有完全消失。

“但那不是个意外。”Tony说。“不管警方怎么讲，我一直知道那不是。”但是没人相信他。（“哦，Tony，一切都是意外，不是你的过错，不要再为此自责了。”Peggy总会这么痛惜地看着他说。“你所说的‘阴谋’并不存在，答应我，不要再偏执地相信你那‘Alpha第六感’了好吗？……”）

“Jarvis，我需要真相。你能帮我吗？”如果他真的还对查明真相报一点希望，或许Jarvis是他最后的稻草了吧。

“我不知道，Sir。”但Jarvis这样说。

然后绑架事件发生了。谋权篡位失败的Stane没有打算就此放弃。他最终打定主意，如果有什么“意外”发生在了Tony Stark身上，那么STARK工业最终还会落到他手中。

在那个不见天日的地牢里困了数日的Tony在冲进去营救自己的人中看到那个纤长的金发身影时，还以为自己出现了幻觉。Jarvis站在一群Alpha中间，眼神一刻不离自己。混杂的场面各种信息素肆意扩散，所有人都惊讶这个Omega居然能够不为所动。只有Tony知道他只是在硬撑着等看到自己被安全送上救护车。“让他过来……让他过来……”他挣扎着试图对那阻挡Jarvis陪同自己坐上救护车的人叫喊，但他没等别人听到他的声音便昏了过去。

Tony心中的那把将他和其他所有人隔开的锁，从没对谁打开过，已经锁住太久了以至于自己都忘了钥匙的去向。被锁在里面太久，他都不再知道再次与人联系起来是什么样子。只有Jarvis不同。在他身边Tony从没感到过与人接触的不适。他就像一杯完美的热茶，不烫不冷，淡淡的清香在不知不觉间已然渗入了自己的整个世界。然而为什么是Jarvis？……

一能够下床行走，Tony不等Pepper给他出院许可便跑了出去。

“Sir，很高兴见到您平安无恙。”几天未见，Jarvis的语气中已听不出任何波澜。

“你是怎么查出我被关在那的？”

“我有我的途径，Sir。您是知道的。”Jarvis回答。

他只是断了几根肋骨，又不是瞎，不会注意不到Jarvis手腕上新增的几条青紫色淤痕。Jarvis从不打架，但他会为了自己挑战一个转爱使阴损招数的Alpha。他在那一刻对自己发誓绝对不会放过Stane。

为什么是Jarvis呢？或许真正原因是就是那么浅显。

去他的其它一切吧。Tony不管不顾地想，抓过Jarvis的前襟狠狠地吻了上去。

 

“Sir. 让您久等了。”Jarvis的声音响起时Tony才意识到自己走神了。“很抱歉这个时间叫您出来，但我觉得您想及时听到这个。”

“对你随时都可以。”Tony对在对面位置坐下的人微笑，“有什么新发现？”

“兴许不是什么愉快的内容。”Jarvis稍微叹了口气，“可我想我找到那场车祸的真相了。”

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

27

Sam Wilson一直觉得，与无数退伍后无法融入社会的老兵比起来，加入FBI的自算是十分幸运的一个。然而说到幸运，实际上没有人能和自己旧时的战友，现在已是那个无比牛逼的神盾集团CEO的Steve Rogers相比。阿富汗那一别至今已恍如隔世，Sam从未想过再次见到Steve时，竟是以联络员的和线人的关系。局里的用意十分明白，两人曾经的战友关系给Steve提供了掩护，两个老战友时常见面叙叙旧自然没什么可疑的。

“我很抱歉，Sam。平时应该多跟你们联系联系。”Steve有些窘迫地说。自打接掌了神盾的舵盘后他生活里公司占的比重越来越大，和以前的朋友们联系得越来越少了，想必那些昔日的老朋友们现在大概都觉得他是个势利眼的混蛋。

“哦，别介意。我还是很乐意这样时不时地和老朋友喝一杯，偶尔帮忙寻找个'失踪人口'什么的。”Sam半调侃道。

就是上次自己误以为Bucky落到Pierce手中那次。“上回是个误会。”他有点多余地解释。

“完全理解。”Sam做了一个“不用说了我都懂”的手势。“任何好的探员都理解保护线人的安全的重要性。你放心，事情结束后局里已经确保他能申请到证人保护。”

Steve点了点头。Bucky会安全的，即使这意味着自己将再也无法见到他。

他们来到了城中一个小酒馆门口。酒馆门面不大，几乎被淹没在琳琅的街市中，而且看起来颇有些年头了，外墙上原先用鲜亮色彩漆着的宣传画和标语如今已经褪色发暗。悬在门廊上的标志是一个星条旗图案的盾牌，一看店主便是退伍老兵或者爱国者。这不起眼的小店却一下子吸引住了Steve，感到被它散发出的莫名亲切感包裹着，十分舒服，使他有种迫切想要走进里面坐下来喝一杯的冲动。然而意识到朋友的意图后他向Sam投去询问的目光。

“没关系，我现在没有公务在身。”Sam澄清。

“所以你说我们喝一杯的意思是……？”他一直以为Sam这次找他出来是为了Hydra的案子。

“我们喝一杯。”字面意思的。Sam咧嘴笑得露出一口白牙，一下拉子拉开了酒吧的门。

踏入室内，看清周围的景象后，Steve竟一时呆在原地，难以置信地盯着眼前的一切。

在不大的酒吧最热闹的角落，多年未联系的前咆哮突击队全体成员齐聚一堂，正聊得热火朝天，当看到他们的队长走进来时，所有人都举起手中的啤酒吹起口哨大声地欢呼起来。

面对Steve的目光Sam则是一脸无辜，“别瞪我，哥们儿，是她安排了这一切。”Sam眼神示意的方向，Natasha向他们走了过来。

“谢谢你，Nat。”Steve紧紧地拥抱了她，竟不知道该对她说什么，“这很棒……”

“觉得你大概需要一点正常生活。”她扇扇纤长的睫毛对他眨了眨眼，又在他胳膊上重重捶了一下，“账单是你的。玩得愉快，大兵。”

那边的桌子上，“Dum Dum”杜根正挥着一瓶刚开封的波本，招呼Steve和Sam来身边的空位子上落座。他鼻下留着那一丛浓密的小胡子和他刚入伍时的样子没有丝毫变化。

Steve此刻终于弄清酒吧外那亲切感的来源了。曾经多少个年头里，他把自己有限的军营外的时间几乎全部花在了这样的酒吧里，身边围着这么一群与他一起在敌人枪口下滚过来的人。

他想他的确需要这样一剂“正常生活”。

 

一干人聊得正投入的当，谁也没注意到一辆抢眼的橘红色跑车引擎轰鸣着停在酒吧门口。

Tony Stark把一脸迷茫的Steve从人群中揪了出来，Alpha带着怒意的声音毫不客气地质问——“你还打算瞒多久，Steve Rogers？我还以为我们是朋友！”

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

28

“你原来知道吗？”Tony的提问打碎了两个人之间凝重的空气。他坐在最远处的阴影里，向雕塑一般抱臂站在窗前凝视着外面的Steve问道，“甚至怀疑过吗？”

“当然怀疑过。”良久之后Steve才缓缓地说，“但从没想过会是Pierce。”

“所有人都认为我疯了……——”Tony看向他，清了清嗓子，“Stane逼着我做了一年的精神治疗。没人相信……”

“我很抱歉，Tony。”Steve垂下眼帘，转过身看向自己的好友，“我很抱歉。”他重复，“我一直告诉自己，没有把怀疑说出口是怕揭开所有人的伤疤，但真正的原因到底是因为我自己不知该怎么面对生活中的骤变。我没有与祖父的夫人和儿子打过交道，但Howard和Marie都是我父母很好的朋友。我真的怀念他们……”

“Jarvis还说我有严重的信任危机。”Tony浅笑，跌进扶手椅中。感到内心的重担就在刚刚轻了好多。

“你该给他多点信任。”Steve早已感觉到Bucky那个神秘兮兮的室友很不简单。

“他的意义可比这大得多……”Tony如是说，看到Steve惊讶得瞪圆了眼睛立马强调，“闭嘴，别评论。”

“我……我只是为你感到高兴。”Steve拼命绷住一脸八卦的笑容说。

Tony耸了耸肩。“你觉得接下来怎么办？”

“我不知道。”Steve深吸一口气，“Pierce的事早已超出了单纯的商界的利益争斗，现在FBI正式接手，这件事情已经不在你我的控制范围了。Pierce副总统的野心大概已经没戏。至于那些刑事指控……”

“我们得找到Rumlow。”Tony说，“在他彻底消失或者被Pierce的人找到之前。”

“上帝知道他在哪。”

“你可真求对人了。”Tony牵动小胡子笑道，“不过需要你帮助，大天使米迦勒先生。”

 

JFK机场的候机楼里，一趟前往欧洲某国的航班的登机提示已经响起，买了经济舱机票的乘客们纷纷奔向登机口，很快检票处便排起了一个长长的队伍。

身穿皮夹克的男人排在这些人中间，头顶压得低低的帽檐使他脸上的疤痕不那么狰狞。男人没有任何行李，手中是一本别国护照和一张刚刚在机场打印的登机牌，不起眼地被夹在其他同行旅客之间。随着队伍的缩短，男子眼看就要排到登机口，此时航站楼里已经响起了这班飞机的最后登机广播。

就在这时，旁边空旷的头等舱登机口出处姗姗来迟的一行人吸引了一些经济舱乘客好奇的目光。

身着清一色黑西服男人的簇拥下，走在最前面的男人吸引了最多目光。留着一圈精致的小胡子，四十岁上下的面孔却把一身配色张扬的西装三件套驾驭出了独特的气质，又比二十岁出头的毛头小子身上多了股成熟男人的魅力。在登机口站定，Alpha的气场骤然笼罩在了登机口。不明觉厉的围观群众皆暗自猜测这个人究竟是花花公子、高智商鬼才、商界精英，还是以上皆是。

工作人员查验完登机牌后，留胡子的男人慢悠悠地走入了登机通道，随行的人却没有急着跟随自己的老板登机，而是互相交换了个颜色，在候机厅分散开来。

几乎在那一干人等出现的一刻，那个脸上有伤疤的男人便匆匆转过身，不顾后面排队乘客惊讶的目光，拨开人群向相反的方向快步离去。

然而另一边几个黑衣男人还是注意到了人群这边的扰动，缓步走来查看情况。伤疤男子警惕地通过镜面反射观察背后黑衣男人的动向，不料一不留神和另一个迎面匆匆走来的男子结结实实地撞到了一起，他还没来及走开就被对方不依不饶的架势揪住了衣服。

“妈的，你……”伤疤男低声骂道，却在看清男子的相貌时生生收住了接下来的脏话和拳头。

拎着他的金发男子比他高一头，身上散发出比刚刚那个Alpha还强烈的气场，让他这个Beta都不寒而栗。

“我没时间跟你啰嗦，不想被他们发现就乖乖跟我走。”Steve透过墨镜深色的镜片看向Rumlow，压了压头顶棒球帽的帽檐，并没停下脚步继续拎着对方往前走。

自己正被Pierce的人满世界追捕的节骨眼上，Stark的突然出现不可能是巧合，Rogers的出现则进一步印证了这一点。Rumlow气呼呼地甩掉了他的手，还是识相地跟着对方的脚步，一起绕开几个黑衣人的视线匆匆离开。

“喂，我说你到底认不认路？”拐上又一个通往偏远候机室的过道上时Rumlow终于忍不住问。

Steve把戴着墨镜的面孔转向他，挑了挑眉，似乎根本不屑向他解释。接着一把把他推进了标着VIP通道字样的入口，一路畅通无阻。

该死的有钱人。

 

跟着Steve逃出了机场的，终于看到了外界来来往往的人与车辆。作为老江湖的Rumlow知道天下没有免费的午餐，眼下正是自己“忘恩负义”趁机闪人的时候。

“等等，你还没完事儿。”Steve及时拉住想趁乱跑路的他。

尽管和眼前这个Alpha不是一个量级，看来只能杀出一条血路了，Rumlow寻思，绷紧肌肉备动手。然而Steve似乎完全猜出了他的想法，却依然镇定自若地透过墨黑的镜片打量着他。

几辆黑色SUV不知从何方呼啸而来，稳稳地刹了他们面前。车上下来几个人。“FBI，Agent Daniel Sousa。请你们配合我们的调查。”一位面貌随和甚至文质彬彬的男人走过来，向他们量了量证件。与Rogers和Stark都不同，这个人就像是空气一样，但直觉告诉Rumlow这个人不好对付的一个，能如此彻底隐藏起自己气场的绝非凡人。

“Agent！你们来得正是时候。”从他们身后Tony Stark鼓着掌迎了上来，走上来拍了拍Steve的肩膀，先前那一群人也都跟在他的身后。

Rumlow觉得自己真是日了狗了。

“先生们，这次多谢你们提供的消息以及在逮捕嫌犯过程中的……额，积极参与。不过下次还是希望能把抓捕工作交给我们。”Sousa转向Steve和Tony。

“那可失去了所有的乐趣。”Tony说，“那个人你们打算拿他怎么办？”

Sousa笑了笑，“我能够透露的也有限。”他做了个无奈的表情，“这种情况通常局里会给他开申请一个减刑交易，换取更多对我们有价值的信息。”

“只要别给Pierce类似的offer就行。”Tony说。

Sousa了然地点了点头。

“谢谢你，Daniel。”Steve摘下墨镜，同Agent Sousa握手，“谢谢你在这件事上所作的一切。”

“这是我的职责。”Sousa认真地说，“保重，Steve。还有你，Stark先生。”

有人上来给Rumlow戴上手铐，做权益宣读。Rumlow认命地垂下头，发出噗的一声轻笑。他抬起头看向Steve，用只有他们两人能听到的声音说，“你知道吗，他根本没有忘记你。”他看着Steve蔚蓝的眼睛继续说，“是的，你的Omega，你的小情人，你的Bucky。那小不点儿可是好好地收藏着那张'合影'呢。他跟我说，也许他能为你做的，就只有离开你了……”

目送车辆开走，只听啪的一声，Steve手中的墨镜碎成了两截。

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

29

Steve从没有来过Bucky住的地方，这不大的顶层公寓里面属于Bucky的一个小房间。没有窗帘的窗户上严严实实地糊着报纸，使得屋内即使在白天也是阴森森的。他也是此刻才意识到平日里Bucky过得是怎样黑白颠倒的生活。屋内勉强能称作是家具的是一个平摊在地板上的床垫，和墙角立着的那摇摇欲坠的五斗柜。Steve向柜子跟前走去，刚迈出一步那地板就发出了响亮的吱呀声，像是在抱怨他打破了屋内原有的死寂。好在他大步走道房间角落只需要两三步的距离，因为他此刻有种该死的做贼心虚的感觉。

五斗柜上并没有堆太多东西，吸引他注意的是在几包零食下面压着的一个记事本，纸页已经被翻得皱皱的，撑得鼓鼓囊囊的内页可以看出里面夹了许多东西。

这是Bucky的隐私，他不应该翻看。

可他按耐不住自己的好奇心。

剪报，是各种各样的图片和剪报。小到火柴盒大小的只言片语，大到精心折叠起来的整整一个版面。一些豆腐块大的新闻上有着“……神盾局董事长赴瑞士疗养……”；“卡特家族独女下嫁FBI探员，凤凰变麻雀还是另有隐情？”等标题，剩下的……全都关于Steve。他代表神盾出席的活动、为慈善基金会筹款参加“冰桶挑战”、天哪……还有那次他和Peggy参加国务卿女士生日聚会被狗仔偷拍的照片。他甚至不知道自己上过这么多新闻。

一张并没有粘在纸页上的照片露出了出来，Steve下意识地翻看那页，当看到照片的内容时感到整个心脏都被箍了起来。

“Jarvis放你进来的？”Bucky的声音毫无征兆地在背后响起，Steve打了一个激灵，差点失手把笔记本扔到地上，又是那做贼心虚的感觉，他迅速把本子合上放回了原处，猛然转身与Bucky四目相对。

Bucky让自己的目光在Steve身上留连了一会儿，然后故作镇定地侧过身去靠在墙上，只用余光打量着他的不速之客。Steve穿着一身便装，一脸严肃地站在自己的房间里。金发的Alpha依然和记忆中一样毫无瑕疵，与破败不堪的屋内是如此不协调。Alpha散发在空气中淡淡的信息素依然让他疯狂。

“他人呢？”Bucky问。

“出门了……”Steve清了清喉咙，“你最近怎么样……”

Bucky耸起肩，“你就是来例行检查的吗？

“当然不，Buck，我……”排演好的话已经到嘴边，Steve竟然完全不知道该说什么了，两人陷入了一阵冷场。

Bucky叹了口气，决定不再为难他。“吃李子吗？”他问。

“什么？”

Bucky扬了扬手中的塑料袋，几颗紫得发黑的大李子静静地躺在里面，他刚刚在楼下水果摊买的。

“额，好。”Steve接住了Bucky向他抛来的沉甸甸一颗，冰凉的果实上裹着果霜和露水。Steve盯着那李子，仿佛它会突然跳起来咬自己一口。“Buck，告诉我你究竟是怎么想的……”

“我以为我已经对你说清楚了。”Bucky自己也拿了一颗，放在手里擦了擦便送到嘴里咬了一口，味道酸得不行。

“那是你想要的吗？还是Sharon Carter逼你做出的选择？”Steve几乎在质问着，看到Bucky的表情后又缓和下了语气，“是啊，我都知道了。这个才是真正的原因不是吗？”他举起笔记本中取出的那张照片，“她用这个威胁你。”他的声音因为掺杂了太多情绪而有些颤抖。

现在Bucky知道自己不需要再隐瞒什么。Steve知道了，Steve全都知道了。“那你该明白我必须那么做。这张照片不能被Pierce看到……”

了然的神情出现在Steve的脸上，以及一点难以察觉的受伤。

不不不，那当然不是唯一的缘由，Bucky想要解释，“我是说——”

他的话被不合时宜响起的电话铃声打断了。Steve用力舒了口气，接起电话，“Sam。”

“嘿，队长。我们需要一个答案。”Sam的声音在电话那边响起。

“我知道了，请再给我五分钟。”Steve说。

Bucky听不到电话那边的声音，然而挂下电话时Steve的悲伤却更明显了，他不喜欢这样。自己的五脏六腑似乎也随着那张好看的脸庞绞了起来。

Alpha英俊的脸上那些表情忽然一扫而空，Steve抬起头来面向他，深色严肃，像在宣读什么庄严的演说。“因为你在Pierce案子中的身份，联邦政府愿意向你提供证人保护措施，他会给你创建一个身份与安置，没人知道你的过去，Pierce再也动不了你，这会是一个新的开始。”他一口气说道，“他们现在需要你的同意。”

Bucky突然明白了。

“Jarvis不会回来了，对吧。”

“事情结束前你们两个都要受到保护。Jarvis不在证人保护的名单里，他的安全Tony Stark很乐意负责。”Steve说。Jarvis大概已经被Tony藏到不知哪个海岛上去了，“不过是的，他暂时不会回到这里了。”我也有个海岛。他莫名地想着。

“没人能够找到我……我会拥有新身份，新的生活？”彻底摆脱Hydra的控制吗？

“是这样的。”Steve回答。

“如果我接受……我还能再见到你吗？”Bucky问。

那对蔚蓝色的眼底中什么颤动了一下，他终于意识到Steve的忧伤是什么了。“不，我们不会再见面了。”Steve说，“正如你所说，你的新身份不会被透露给任何人，你将有属于你的生活，抛开与这里有关的一切……”他说不下去了。天知道为什么他会对自己这么残忍，向Sam请求作为向Bucky宣布这件事的人。上帝啊，他再也不会见到他了。

良久，“我不同意。”Bucky声音很小，不过Steve的听觉牢牢地捕捉到了这几个字。

“Bucky……”Steve感到自己的心在砰砰地跳，会和他想的一样吗，“为什么？这不是你一直渴望的吗？”

“我一直渴望的……哈……”Bucky讽刺地笑了出来，“Steve Rogers，你他妈认为我渴望的是什么？我渴望自己还是那个James Barnes，然而不管用的是什么名字，那个我早就已经消失了。我渴望做一个正常的Omega，可惜这点再怎么换身份也无济于事。我渴望和你在一起，你却他妈来跟我说永别！告诉我，这个该死的保护计划里有我渴望的什么！——”

Bucky被Steve圈在臂弯里，紧紧地箍住，强烈的信息素铺天盖地地席卷而来，把两个人深深掩埋在里面。Steve像末世一样渴求地抱着他，像是要把他揉进自己的身体里。他自己也在用同样的力度回抱着对方。一个又一个细密的吻落在彼此的唇舌所能够到的每一个位置，重新探索着对方，他们太久没有亲热过了。

世界上仿佛只剩下他们两个人。

Steve柔软的的舌尖舔干Bucky湿润的眼角，金色的脑袋枕着他的肩头。“Rumlow告诉我了一切。为什么不早点告诉我呢？本来不用分开的。”

“你为我做的已经够多了，我不确定我值得这个。”

Steve给了他一个“你真傻”的表情，他侧过脸去嗅了嗅Bucky颈侧的腺体，两个人靠在石灰墙上，相互依偎着。“别再说离开了。”

“好。”

“和我一起离开一段时间吧，就我们两个。”

“好。”

“让我做你的Alpha。”

“……好。”

Steve直起身来看着Bucky，双手依然环着他的腰，Bucky从没有见过这张脸如此开心的样子。

“那么，说定了？”金发Alpha说，抬起一只手，伸出小指头举在两人中间。

Bucky看着那根细长的手指，出了一会儿神，抬起自己的手，小指与Steve的钩在一起，然后拇指相对，两只手合在一齐，比成一个心形。

“说定了。”

TBC


End file.
